Beast Wars Poisonous Romance
by GreyKing46
Summary: After being trapped in a cave for the night Cheetor and Blackarachnia form a special bond. They fall in love. But how will the Maximal's and Predicon's deal with the the revelation? And how will the CatBot and SheSpider continue their relationship in the mist of a war? Takes place before everyone went TransMetal. Cheetor/Blackarachnia. Airazor/Tigatron
1. The Storm

Hey everyone! I am back with a new fic! Me and GhostKaiser23 are going back... TO THE BEAST WARS!

This is going to be a VERY rare type of story.

A Blackarachnia and Cheetor fic! There are only a small HANDFUL of pictures of this couple, like ten at MAX, and like six lemon one-shots of them! So we have decided that we will rectify it!

This fic won't be super long, we are guessing about fifteen, but it will be ALL about their relationship and the two fractions reactions to it.

I hope you like it!

Oh, and the start of the chapter is a reference/ a continuation to what Ghost and I have been doing for out other co-written fics.

Also, I am from Brittan so a some of my spelling will be different from the American version of the spelling. Also, I I am uploading this on LITERALLY New Years. The SECOND it turns Midnight. So... HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!  
**

 **Poisonous Love**

 **Chapter 1: The Storm**

* * *

Three figures entered a theater room. ANOTHER theater room "Just great." Grey King sighed, sitting down

"Urgh...how LONG?! This is getting ridiculous!" Ghost entered

"It can be fun." Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter said as she entered but it was clear she was tire

"Here you go Luna." Grey smiled, pulling a chair up for her

"Thank you." She nodded sitting down "Any sign of Umbridge or Riddle?" Luna asked

Ghost looked out "Nope, we're in the clear." he answered

"Anything we need to pick up or should we just get with this story?" Grey asked, sitting next to Luna

"I dunno...let's see...Beat Wars Transformers...Blah, blah, blah...Cheetor, Black Arachnia...Nice." Ghost answered looking at the summary

"Wait... Say that again?" Grey asked in shock "What's this story about?!"

"Beast Wars. Loved that show...especially Feral Scream." Ghost answered

"No no no! The PLOT of the story!" Grey glared

"Oh...Cheetor and Black Arachnia. See for yourself." Ghost handed the pages over to Grey

"It's a slow story of a forbidden love that grows between Cheetor and Blackarachnia and how they not only deal with their feelings for each OTHER but the reactions of their team mates..." Grey read before he grinned and threw it in into the air "OH FUCK YES!" He cheered loudly

"Someone's cheerful." Luna commented

"Luna, you're not wrong." Ghost smiled

"You don't understand! There is like NO Fan Art or Fan Fiction of this couple unlike... I dunno... Three or four lemon one-shots out there I stumbled across by accident when I was 13! And I have shipped this couple since I was SIX!" Grey said seriously "This is like a DREAM to me an..." That was when he froze and blushed

"Grey, I've got my own ships. I'm not judging." Ghost smiled innocently but Grey was still blushing

"Are you okay Grey?" Luna asked

"... I'll be watching a full on proper romance movie/story with Luna." Grey squeaked out, still blushing

"Okay, just no chick flick stuff." Ghost answered "Amazonian levels only." Ghost grabbed Grey and pulled him over, forcing him to sit next to Luna "Now sit down and enjoy."

Grey just babbled, still blushing

"Let the story...BEGIN!" Ghost proclaimed

* * *

*start story*

Earth. Prehistoric Earth. This was the battle ground for...

 **The BEAST WARS!**

Currently we find ourselves in a forest where a cheetah and a large white tiger where walking through. The two were quiet and careful, looking around with their shinning green eyes

"Cheetor to base. Sector Zerta-7 is clear. Moving to Sector Zeta-8." The cheetah said suddenly

 _"Read you Cheetor. Good work."_ A powerful, wise voice replied in both cat's ears

"Thanks Rhinox." Cheetor nodded "Tigatron, you see anything?" Cheetor asked

"All clear Little Cat." The white tiger nodded

"Good let's hope it stays that way." Cheetor answered. That was when Cheetor got an idea and grinned "Hey Big Cat!"

"Yes Little Cat?" Tigatron asked

"Race ya to the next sector." Cheetor challenged

"I do not think that is such a good idea." Tigatron answered

"Come on, we're sailin'. What's wrong with enjoying a little free time?" Cheetor suggested "Come on!" he grinned, pushing his shoulder into the larger cat before he took off running

Tigatron sighed "Such a child." But then took off running 'But he is still good kid.'

* * *

*time skip*

"Ha... Ha... I... I think I won..." Cheetor panted, looking around to see a rocky area with a large river nearby. He then looked around, noticing that Tigatron was nowhere in sight "Huh... Looks like I ran too far. Oh well, I'll just wait for him to catch up." Cheetor waited for his comrade to come but then he heard something within the bracken "Who's there?" He lowered his body to hide better and began to slowly crawl on the ground to find the source of the sound 'I got my sensors on you...' Cheetor geared up to pounce. As the shuddering intensified Cheetor pounced straight into the bushes trying to wrestle with whatever was in there...it was just a rabbit, which promptly ran off. "Huh? Dang it." Cheetor grumbled "That doesn't look good." Cheetor frowned, looking at the sky which was dark from swirling clouds "This isn't good at all." Cheetor observed

"Neither do you." A female voice hissed from behind him

"Huh?" Cheetor gasped, spinning around to see a large black and gold black widow Spider. With a yell of "AAAAHHH!" Cheetor jumped back, widening his stance as he got ready "Great, Blackarachnia." He hissed a bit

"Sounded a bit girly there CatBot." The female transformer mocked as she crawled down a large rock face

"Least I...you know I don't have a retort for that." Cheetor grumbled making the spider-bot gave a creepy giggle, the two circling each other ready for a fight "What are you doing here Pred?" Cheetor hissed

"Scouting for new Energon deposits. You Maximal?" Blackarachnia challenged

"Looking for Pred's in our territory." Cheetor replied

"How very... Predatory of you, Maximal." Blackarachnia lightly mocked

"Rhinox. I got a Pred right in front of me, its Blackarachnia." Cheetor said through his comlink but only got static "Rhinox?" Again he got static "Rhinox, Tigatron. Please respond." And for a third time he got static "Great. The storms messing up my comms, I can't get through to anyone." Cheetor hissed

"Awe...Little CatBot on his own?" BlackArachnia teased

"I don't need any help to scrap you, Predi-creep." Cheetor frowned "Cheetor! **MAXIMIZE**!" With a small roar Cheetor arched his back slightly before his front legs pushed off the ground. His tail vanished, his waist shifted and legs extended. The front legs if his cheetah mode coded onto his back, the cheetah head going down onto his chest and his arms folded out. Cheetor now stood in his robot mode, his yellow eyes narrowed. His face was blue with some dark blue freckles on his cheeks, he had yellow armour around his head and two golden horns on his forehead

"BlackArachnia, **TERRORIZE**!" she screeched transforming into her humanoid form. Her body shifted before she stood up confidently. She had long golden legs with slight heels, her beast head becoming her hips. She had a slim VERY feminine body with an hourglass shape. Her chest was large and her chest and stomach area was a strange transparent yet metallic gold with spider leg details in her chest. She had thin black arms, her long dull gold spider legs hanging from her arms, four on each arm, and her hands where pairs of black and yellow striped pincer claw looking things

"You're in MY world now CatBot." BlackArachnia teased with a fanged smiled

"Don't think so SpiderLady." He mocked. He then pulled out two guns, both yellow. One made of his tail the other... Looking like it was made out of his guts. And quickly opened fire

"Urgh...you have a gun made from your inner circuits? And you say: WE'RE not good to look at." BlackArachnia commented dodging the blasts

"Well... You're good to look at." Cheetor muttered, not thinking before he shook his head "Its not my circuits! It sits where organics have their digestive systems, so it took the APPEARANCE of those!" He kept firing, taking cover behind a pillar of stone as Blackarachnia hid behind one as well

"Still disgusting." BlackArachnia commented shooting some webbing at the Maximal

Cheetor yelled, rolling out of the way. Blackarachnia grinned, her spider legs locking into place before she let loose a barrage of bullets from the tips making Cheetor run as fast as he could "Still the fastest here Pred!" Cheetor spoke cockily

"I'm the fastest on land out of EVERY Transformer on this planet!"

"I'll get lucky eventually KittyCat!" She snarled, shooting faster with narrowed eyes. As BlackArachnia gave chase to Cheetor, she managed to climb over every obstacle in their way. And she then pulled out her black missile launcher, shooting her golden crescent missile towards Cheetor

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Cheetor yelled as the explosion went off right behind his feet, sending him flying

"Gotcha." BlackArachnia smiled

"... Ow..." Cheetor muttered, leaning against a rock pillar. His head was spinning, he swore he could see spinning stars. And once he had his bearings he tried to stand, only for a heeled foot to press onto his chest and force him against the rock. He grunted softly, his body a bit exhausted from the explosion messing with his systems. Looking up his yellow eyes slid up the sleek golden leg, over the strangely half transparent half metallic chest and onto the golden face with a black helmet with pouty golden lips and finally the almost naturally half lidded seemingly empty black eyes. And the Fembot's gun was soon pointed at his face

"Speed isn't everything Little Kittybot." BlackArachnia teased

"No... You need to be smart to." Cheetor smirked. The spotted furred armour on his left forearm opened and a missile hit the ground under Blackarachnia, sending them both flying in opposite directions and damaged

"AHHHH!" BlackArachnia tumbled into the ground

"... Not my best idea." Cheetor groaned "Rhinox...is gonna have my parts for this..."

"I'll be sure to send them to him after I rip them from your corps." Blackarachnia growled as she pulled herself up before they both yelled in pain, blue electricity covering them as they felt agony

 ** _"ENERGON SERGE DETECTED. STATUS LOCK IMMINATE."_** Their computers said

"B... Beast mode!" Both groaned, transforming again

As they transformed, they panted from their wounds and exhaustion. "I still have the advantage KittyBot." BlackArachnia panted

"No... Claws and fangs... I'll rip you to shreads." Cheetor glared "But... Why did we get overloaded so fast? Unless..." As one both looked at the sky, seeing how dark it was and all of the thunder that filled the area. The Energon rich thunder. And the high Energon radiation in the air. "You've GOT to be kidding me." Cheetor spoke

"And it looks like we're in the eye of the storm. We try to leave before it dies down, the wind will rip us to shreds." Blackarachnia added, struggling to keep all eight legs on the ground from her light weight "Computer! Scan the area for somewhere safe from the storm!"

 ** _"SCANNING. CAVE MADE OF A LEAD-LIKE ROCK TWO CLICKS EAST. ESTIMATEF TO BE ABLE TO HOLD FIVE TRANSFORMERS. LEAD-LIKE MATERIAL WILL BLOCK ENERGON EBIUGH FOR ROBOT MODE TO BE SAFE."_** Her computer said so both heard it

"Unless you want to become scrap there's a cave two clicks east!" BlackArachnia spoke

"Why tell or help me?" Cheetor asked

"... We need each other right now." She said bitterly "I am very light, I could be thrown away easily. You wouldn't be able to find it without me. We need to work together."

"... Fine." Cheetor signed, nodding as he began to follow the massive near him-sized spider

"This way!" BlackArachnia spoke

* * *

*Time skip*

The two were walking through the storm close to each other, heads pushed down lightly as the winds pushed against them. It took longer than it should have because of the wind, but they soon made it to a cave. One the two carefully crawled into the cave Blackarachnia transforming and before she got an Energon overload she fired her missile at the top of the entrance of the cave making it collapse and completely shield them from the storm, the weather and then Energon

Now that they were clear Cheetor signed and transformed himself, sitting against the wall of the cave "Great... Just...Great." Cheetor groaned

"At least we won't die. We wait the storm out and then I will rip your Spark out Maximal." Blackarachnia said, sitting down near the entrance

"I'd like to see you try." Cheetor answered

The two just sat there are the seconds ticked by and they were getting bored

"... Hey." Cheetor called after a few minutes

"What?" Blackarachnia hissed

"I've always been curious about something... Do you remember your life before you where Blackarachnia? Back when you were Maximal. Part of the Axalon crew?" Cheetor asked a serious questions resting, his head against the wall behind him with a light 'tonk'

"Why? What's it to you?" BlackArachnia asked

"It's something I've been thinking about. You, Inferno... You where both both Maximal's. Part of our crew. But your Stasis Pods fell from the ship when we crash landed. And reprogrammed into Predicons. You where our friends. I... I'm can't help wondering if you remember." He sighed sadly

"I... remember... fragments." BlackArachnia answered with a frown

"Fragments?" Cheetor frowned

"Pieces of memory..." BlackArachnia sighed "Little things."

"Like what?" Cheetor asked

"Well... Cybertron... Optimus... Things like that." BlackArachnia answered

"Do you remember who you use to be? Anything significant? Maybe... Maybe the job you use to do on the ship?" Cheetor asked

"I think...I was on the bridge...or something..." She responded "And I remember..." She frowned, claw against her head

"Remember what?" He asked

"A name..." She answered

"Who's name?" Cheetor asked

"It... It is kind of fuzzy." BlackArachnia answered

"You can tell me." Cheetor encouraged

"I think...It was...Aria..." She answered trying to focus in on the memory

"Aria?" Cheetor frowned

"Like I said...it's a fuzzy memory." BlackArachnia answered

"Is that all of it or does it fuzz out part way through? Or is it all just fuzzed out and that was all you could make out?" Cheetor questioned

"Err...second one." BlackArachnia answered

"... I hate Megatron." Cheetor sighed in anger

"Don't we all. That bot has a few screws loose and a few crossed circuits." BlackArachnia agreed

"Yea. I mean what grown ass Mech plays with a rubber duck?" Cheetor laughed

"One who goes: _Yes, YES...Mr Ducky...We'll rule this world; Yes.._." BlackArachnia followed

Cheetor burst out laughing there, holding his stomach area "Oh... Oh that was perfect! Hahahahaha!"

Blackarachnia couldn't help but smile at that and chuckled. She was a cold person normally but this guy, the Maximal... He wanted to know about her. He wanted to know if he remembered who she WAS. He was sweet. And sort of funny. "Hey Quazar-brain?" Blackarachnia called "I went all 'my inner thoughts' on you. Your turn to spill."

"Oh man...Okay." Cheetor calmed down "Well BigBot's basically been my father-unit as far back as my memory banks can recall data." Cheetor explained "He was reluctant to let me join the crew, same with my big brother Tigatron. And like you Tigatron doesn't remember his old life, but his Status Pod was damaged. But I think he knows... Somewhere. Its why our robot modes are so similar. We even had the same vehicle mode back on Cybertron. I got along with most of the crew but they saw me as a kid. All but one of the bridge workers. A femme-bot called Elita. Didn't know her well, we didn't even talk much. But she at least let me prove myself before judging me... Too bad I never got the chance before the Pred's attacked."

"Shame..." BlackArachnia sighed

"Yea." Cheetor nodded

* * *

*meanwhile, with the Maximal's*

"Where's the kid?" RatTrap wondered "He hasn't called in."

"There appears to be a storm. That COULD be interfering with the communications." Rhinox answered

"A storm?" Optimus Primal frowned as he walked into the com room "How bad?"

"Worse than any we have seen before." Rhinox frowned as the gate of the base opened, Tigatron stumbling in with Energon burns on his fur

"Tigatron!" RatTrap pulled him in. "Hold on buddy we got ya."

"That storm... Is bad." He muttered "Is AirRazor back from her patrol?"

"She arrived earlier, before the storm hit. She is recharging in her room." Rhinox nodded

"And Cheetor?" Tigatron asked again

"We thought he was with you." Primal frowned

"He... went ahead..." Tigatron groaned "I lost him..."

"You got SEPARATED?!" Primal roared "When you KNEW an Energon storm was on its way?!"

"The storm... messed with my systems." Tigatron answered "It took me THIS much to get back."

"I'm going." Primal growled, heading for the exit

"Are you NUTS?! The storm will rip ya to molten slag in seconds!" Rattrap yelled

"Rattrap's right. Cheetor's smart, he would have found a way out of the storm. Just wait and see." Rhinox said seriously, hoping to calm his long-time friend

"Get Tigatron to the CR chamber." Optimus spoke then looked out to the storm 'Be safe Cheetor.' He thought

* * *

*with the Predicons*

"Hoo...What'zzzzzzz taking BlackArachnia? Zzz-She'szzzzz taking too long!" Waspinator buzzed

"It's the storm you moron. She is either offline or hiding." Terantualus snarled

"Zzz-Should we go through her thingzzzzzzzz?" Waspinator suggested

"And find what?" Terrasaur scoffed

"I... Don't know. Juszzzt zzzzzzzzzomething to do..." Waspinator answered

"Maybe we'll find some of her spare... Under plating." Scorpinock giggled perversely

"And with her not here..." Tarantulus smiled darkly

"We can have...a LOT of time." Waspinator rubbed his feelers.

"... Let's do this." They all nodded

* * *

*with Megatron*

The large purple dinosaur who DOSEN'T care about love and friendship scowled as he looked at the computer screen.

"I can feel it. Something is wrong. And it will come in the following Solar Cycles. This is not good... _Nooooooo_..." He said in his slow voice, darkly

* * *

*back with Cheetor and Blackarachnia, an hour or so later*

"Think the storms gone?" Cheetor asked

"I don't know? Did you check?" BlackArachnia asked almost sarcastically

"Not exactly." He laughed, smiling cheekily

"Show me Kitty." She commanded lightly

"... What?" He asked in confusion "Trying to get rid of me Legs?"

"Please. If I wanted to get rid of you I'd do it myself." She rolled her eyes

"Then what do you want me to show you?" He frowned

"Show me how you think the storm has gone." BlackArachnia rolled her eyes

"... Oh." He muttered, blushing

"I'm waiting Kitty." BlackArachnia crossed her legs

"Well... You see... It just... Well... Sounds quieter." Cheetor blushed, unable to look away from her

BlackArachnia raised her mechanical eyebrow and listened in for the sound "It don't hear a difference." She frowned

"I'm a catbot, audio receptors are MUCH stronger than normal." Cheetor replied

"Oh...well fair enough." She shrugged not trying to admit he has better hearing than her. But at the same time, she couldn't get what he told her out of her head. That Elita FemBot. For some reason she couldn't get the name out of her head. Maybe she was her friend before? "We should wait another half an hour to be safe." Blackarachnia suggested

"Sounds okay." Cheetor nodded... Before he yelled in pain as her claw dug into his leg "What was that for?!"

"Don't call me Legs." She said simply

"Fine...Ouch..." Cheetor rubbed his leg

So far the two had spent the entire time just... Talking. And they kept talking. Like friends. Scarily like friends. They even spent some time talking about science stuff, something they were both very good at like most Cybertronians (with Blackarachnia even being a genius with it) but neither found much enjoyment with.

They talked about hobbies as well. Blackarachnia didn't seem to have many, just planning and tinkering, and neither did Cheetor. She did roll her eyes in nonsurprise when he said his hobby was running though.

But they were trapped.

They were enemies who were trapped in a cave together.

They should be trying to claw each other to pieces by now, not getting along and even joking with each other.

And yet here they were, sitting together in a dark cave. Alone. Smiling, laughing and joking like friends.

After another hour or two the storm ended. And yet neither left.

"We should stay the night and recharge." Cheetor suggested when Blackarachnia raised her gun to glow the cover of the cave away "It'd be safer."

"What's to stop me killing you in your sleep and then running back to base?" Blackarachnia sneered at the remark

"... I trust you." Was all Cheetor said before his yellow eyes stopped glowing, turning black, as his dark blue artificial eyelids came down closed showing he was in recharge

Blackarachnia just stood there in shock, arms slumped at her side. He... Trusted her? 'The Predicons don't trust anyone! We backstab each other all the time! And yet... And yet there he is, in sleep mode... SLEEPING! Acting like nothing was wrong! Saying he... Saying he trusted me!' She thought in shock. No one, as far as she remembered, had EVER trusted her. The Predicons sure didn't! This Maximal had been kind to her, had shown her concern... Had... Had wanted to know if she had been a friend.

The black widow suddenly fell to her knees, holding her head with a silent hiss.

Elita. It sounded like Aria.

Aria. It sounded like Elita.

Images of a young car based blue Mech filled her mind. She and the Mech where in a bridge, the Mech not working there just chatting. They were laughing.

Aria. Elita. Aria. Elita. Aria. Alia. Elia. Elita.

ELITA! That was it! That was her name!

She gasped as her eyes widened. She didn't remember much. She didn't learn any new details. Except one.

Her name.

And what Cheetor looked before he was a beast.

And she smiled lightly.

Putting her gun away she crawled on her claws and knee joints until she was near his face and kissed his head crest gently, silently thanking him for that ONE memory, before she crawled back to the entrance of the cave and shut her golden eye-covers as she went into sleep mode, her golden lips smiling.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Cheetor was smiling even while in sleep mode.

* * *

This is a simple start, hope you enjoyed it.

Read, follow and review please! Ghost and I are always happy to answer reviews!


	2. Feelings

Here is the second chapter! I am sorry, I want to answer reviews but FanFiction has been messing about ofr the last few days so I can not actually SEE the reviews that you all have been gracious enough to give me. I hope you still like it though!

Co-Written by: GhostKaizer

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!  
**

 **Poisonous Love**

 **Chapter 2: Feelings  
**

* * *

It was the next day and the cover of the small cave Cheetor and Blackarachnia were staying in exploded away from said cave, said SheSpider holding her blasted forwards. Both she and Cheetor edited the cave, covering their optics from the sun for a few seconds as they adjusted to the light

"Ah! Feel that sun!" Cheetor stretched

"It is nice." Blackarachnia nodded, looking at her gun tiredly

"... Are we going to do it now?" Cheetor asked after a few seconds

"What?" She asked shocked, interpreting it wrong and her golden cheeks went a big green from a blue Energon blush mixing with her shinny yellow outer plating, as she was use to teasing others not BEING teased

"Are we going to start fighting now? You said you'd kill me." Cheetor said, still looking at the sun

"Oh." Blackarachnia nodded, calming down. And after some thinking she said "... No. Run KittyCat. Run home. And let's... Forget this ever happened." Cheetor's eyes widened and then heard the traditional noise of a Transformer... Well... Transforming

"What? Blackarachni..." Cheetor gasped, spinning around to... See she was gone. He smiled weakly at that and said "See you around Legs."

 _"Cheetor! Can you hear me?"_ A female voice called over his com

"Yea Airazor, I hear you." Cheetor nodded

 _"Oh thank the Maker."_ The girl sighed happily _"We were all worried."_

"I can handle a little lightning, I'm not a cub." Cheetor said cockily "And I'm in my way Blackarachniack. See you in about two Cycle's max."

 _"Roger Cheetor. Airazor out."_ The Femme-bot said, ending the call

"I hope I see you soon Legs." Cheetor smiled, looking over his shoulder before he returned to Beast Mode and took off running

* * *

*with Blackarachnia*

" **Terrorize**." The SheSpider whispered as she arrived at the Deception base, their ship the Darksyde.

Yes. Darksyde. With a y. Seriously.

Anyway, she walked into her base with a sigh, running a claw over her black and gold helm. What a day and... How long where they in there? She wasn't exactly sure. It was nearly sunset now, that was all she knew. "I REALLY need to get some sleep." Blackarachnia sighed as she went to her 30She had recharged last night. In the cave... With Chee 'No! With CatBot!' She mentally told herself, punching in the code for her quarters. And what she saw made her mad "WHO THE SLAG HAS BEEN IN MY ROOM?!" She screeched. All of her storage areas where wide open and her belongings were scattered all over the place. She pulled out her blaster and locked her room, readying her arm guns as well as she started looking for the ones who did this!

Only Cheetor could touch her stuff!

'Wait... What?!' She thought in shock as that thought entered her processor. She decided she was just tired and shook her head before she continued her hunt. 'Grr...When I get my fangs into whoever went in my room...' She thought darkly. And that'd when she saw Waspinator, Scorpinock, Terrasaur and Terantualus all huddled around a computer giggling like morons. And her black eyes narrowed in hate "Watcha doin'?" Blackarachnia asked nonchalantly getting their guard down. They screamed and turned around in shock. And she saw one of her underplating's on the console. Blackarachnia breathed slowly, filling with rage. "YOU bolt-brains...went into MY room...?" He asked slowly, meaning her rage was about to erupt from her "And stole... My UNDERPLATING?!"

The four stood in terror at Blackarachnia's rage and then did what any Predacon would do.

"His idea!" They pointed to Waspinator.

Drop Waspinator RIGHT in the recycling system.

Waspinator flew away screaming as Blackarachnia shot at him screaming

* * *

*with the Maximal's*

"Sorry I'm late." Cheetor ran back to base then slowed as he got to the inside. He smiled as he turned into robot mode, just in time for the others walked over to him

"For Cybertron's sake, where were ya kid?!" Ratrap snapped

"In sleep mode in a cave." He shrugged

With a relieved sigh Ratrap "That's good. We thought you were scrap."

"Nah, it'll take more than that to scrap this cat." Cheetor smirked

"So what happened?" Airazor asked as she transformed back

"Ran into a Pred as the storm hit, we both ran. I found a safe place and then just recharged through the storm." Cheetor shrugged

"Yeah, we know dat...but what about the Pred?" Ratrap asked

"She ran." Cheetor replied, half lying

"She? You mean: Blackarachnia? She's probably scrap by now." Airazor commented

'I... Hope not.' He thought, but he was surprised at that

"At least you are back." Optimus nodded, patting his shoulder

"Good seeing you too Big Bot." Cheetor smiled

"Go rest Cheetor. You deserve it." Optimus nodded

"Thanks...night guys." Cheetos spoke. Cheetor sighed as he walked through the base, rubbing his forehead 'BlackArachnia...I can't believe we were in that cave together...the others aren't gonna believe this.' Cheetor told himself 'Not that it's any of their business who I date.' Cheetor reasoned 'Wait... DATE?! Seriously?! Where did THAT come from?!' he thought in shock "Grr...I must be going crazy..." Cheetos rubbed his head. And that was when he bumped into a VERY tall Maximal "OOF. Oh s-sorry." Cheetos apologised, rubbing his head as he looked at the Predicon turned Maximal "Hey DinoBot."

"Watch where you're going..." Dinobot spoke with a small snarl

"Sorry." Cheetor chuckled nervously

"Don't do it again..." Dinobot pointed at Cheetor's chest threateningly

"Okay! Calm down big guy!" Cheetor said nervously

"Tigatron is asleep, just so you care..." Dinobot added

"Thanks ChoppaFace." Cheetor grinned jokily, quoting Ratrap's nickname for the dinosaur

"Grr...If you start using that...We'll be down ONE Maximal!" Dinobot threatened

"I'll hold Rattrap for ya." Cheetor smiled

"Hnn...THAT...was amusing." Dinobot smiled lightly before walking off.

"I was a bit scared there." Cheetor laughed as he went to his room 'My own bed...' Cheetos sighed with content and flopped down onto his bunk. With a yawn he turned to Beast Mode and relaxed in his bed, calming down. Then as Cheetor dreamed he remembered what he and Blackarachnia said: about Aria and Elita. Well, he wasn't exactly asleep, more drifting in and out of consciousness.

And he couldn't get the Predicon femme out of his mind.

He tried to find a good spot to forget but... Blackarachnia was on his mind. That time spent in the cave was stuck there in his mind. And as he thought of the situation he remembered everything about their time. Her laughter. How smart she was. And... Well... Her beauty

'Oh...I've GOT to get this sorted out!' Cheetor grumbled. But he couldn't get her image out of her mind! Those legs, ALL of them. That slim, crazily attractive frame. The shiny plating. 'Oh...! Why is this so freaking difficult?! It's not like I like her!' Cheetor stood up...well as much as you can being in Beast Mode. But then her face appeared in his mind. The soft lips. The black eyes. The teasing smirk. Her golden, shiny, face. Her laugh. Her teasing nicknames 'I...this can't...oh...MAN!' Cheetor blushed 'I DO like her!'

His eyes where wide, his yellow furred cheeks like red flames. "No! No! I... I can't like her! She's a Pred!" He whispered harshly "Man... if this gets out...!" Cheetor panicked "GAH!" He jumped out from his bed as someone knocked the door. He fell to the floor, rolling over, before he transformed "Coming here." He nodded, walking forwards and opened the door to see who it was

"Whoa, you okay Cheetor? You look like you ran a marathon." It was Rhinox.

"Y... Yea. I'm fine." Cheetor laughed "Just had a... Well... Night mare." He lied

"I don't blame ya. That storm WAS life threatening." Rhinox deduced

"W... What do you need Rhinox?" Cheetor asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." The gentle giant answered honestly

"I'm fine Rhinox. A little storm like that won't hurt me." He waved

"Well if you're sure." Rhinox apologised

"Yea. But me and Legs got into a tussle before the storm hit. Mind giving me a once over after I get some sleep?" Cheetor asked "Just to make sure she didn't five me some form of CyberVenom or did any internal damage my systems aren't showing?"

"Of course." Rhinox nodded "Sleep well Cheetor." And with that the Heavy Weapons expert closed the door

'Thank you quick thinking.' Cheetor sighed in relief He fell onto his berth once again and gave a heavy sigh. 'Great. JUST GREAT! I just HAD to fall for a Pred! Why couldn't I fall for a nice Maximal?' Sighing, he looked out of the window and asked "What do I do now?"

* * *

*with the Predicons*

"I...I think...we lost her..." Terantulus panted

"Why... Did... I let you bozos... Talk me... Into this?" Terrasaur panted

"Did you at least set up the camera Terantualus?" Scorpinock asked

"Yes." The mad scientist grinned crazing, plugging a data disk into a computer and an image if Blackarachnia's room appeared, the FemBot walking in tiredly

"So tired." She groaned heavily and landed on her bed. Too tired to move her underplating

"Oh come on! Take it off!" Scorpinock groaned. She had removed her normal armour leaving her in her simple plane black underplating over her main metallic curvious structure.

* * *

*with Blackarachnia*

'What a day.' She thought "First that storm...then the cave...now these guys? No fair..." Blackarachnia spoke, but she wasn't very upset about the cave, not really. 'We could've stayed there...forgot the world above...' Blackarachnia thought to herself 'Forgot the war... Forgot Megatron... Forgot being a... A... Slave.' As the thought the last bit her claw tightened in anger 'Why... Why am I thinking about hiding away with that spotted brat? I'm a warrior! Not some...some child! I'm not some princess waiting for her knight in silver playing!'

But their talk... Had her thinking.

Who WAS she? She was some protoform in a stasis pod that the Predicons got. They whipped her memory, altered her personality, made her a Predicon and tried to make her their soldier. She hadn't even chosen her own Beast Mode, Terantualus had forced this one upon her. And they made her hate Maximal's. Why? Because they were Maximal's. Not even a prejudice thing, or superiority. She just... Hated them because they made her hate them.

What where the Maximal's mission? What was the PREDICONS mission? She knew... Nothing.

They just tried... Making her their slave.

She growled as she thought that, rolling onto her front and slamming her bed angrily. How?! How had she not seen all this before?! Did she REALLY need some... Some... KID to point that out to her?!

 _'He's not a kid.'_ A part of her subconscious corrected her before fading away

"Who's there?" Blackarachnia asked looking around. She got no reply and sighed, it could have just been a data programming from before the reprogramming. A small flash of who she once was "What was...? Grr...I must be running on fumes." She sighed, trying to get comfortable so she could recharge for a while. Her little nap earlier didn't help much. But she couldn't but she saw a sleek yellow furred, black spotted cat to run through her mind's eye 'Oh...sleep. That's all I need.' She told herself 'Sleep.'

* * *

*With the other Predacons*

"What's up with her? Talking crazy and not stripping? No fair." Scorpinus grumbled

"We can always sneak in and de-armour her ourselves." Terantualus grinned, his own claws snapping lightly

"...Waspinator's not here though." Terrasaur responded

"Most likely scraped. But we don't need him." Terantualus laughed

"You sure?" Scorpinox asked

"Of course." Terantualus scoffed "Now... Let's go!"

* * *

*with Blackarachnia*

The SpiderLady muttered as she lay in her stomach, dreaming...

* * *

*Blackarachnia's dream*

 _Inside her mind she remembered the cave she and Cheetor spent through the storm. But... It was different. It was larger with a large bed in the Blackarachniack in another room, some Energon containers, a few computers and a smaller room in the side. And she was in the room alone_

 _"What...What's all this? I don't remember this." Blackarachnia spoke_

 _"Hey Sparkmate, I'm back!" A familiar voice said cheekily_

 _"S-Sparkmate?" Blackarachnia asked turning to the voice origin._

 _And standing there was Cheetor, carrying a large container of Energon "Yeah...What you sleep in again?" He teased cockily "How's our little Sparkling?" Cheetor asked as he walked in and stocked up the containers_

 _"Sparkling?" She asked_

 _"Daddy." a young voice cheered seeing Cheetor. "Mamma."_

 _"Huh?" Blackarachnia asked, turning around. She noticed that Cheetor's Maximal symbol was no longer on his head crest, and the Predicon symbol on her neck was gone_

 _Standing there was a small black and yellow transformer that looked similar to Cheetor with her overall design but the head on her chest was a fox instead of a cheetah and her head was like Blackarachnia's with Cheetor's horns "Mamma..." the girl hugged BlackArachnia lovingly and snuggled in close_

 _"She always DID favour you." Cheetor smiled "I saw the Maximal's and Pred's fighting again. Looks like their war is getting intence." Cheetor sighed "You found a way to get Blackarachniack to Cybertron yet?"_

 _"I...I don't..." Blackarachnia was stuttering_

 _"Guessing not." Cheetor sighed "Oh well. You behave for your mother Vixen?"_

 _"Promise daddy." The now named Vixen smiled, still hugging her mother_

 _"Want to go on a run after dinner?" He smiled_

 _"Hmm, hmm." Vixen nodded_

 _"Good." Cheetor smiled, before kissing Blackarachnia_

 _The Black and gold Femme-bot's eyes widened at the act, her body freezing_

* * *

*outside Blackarachnia's dream*

Terantualus, Terrasaur and Scorpinock giggled perversely as they undid the clasps if Blackarachnia's underplating

"I got this okay!" Terrasaur reassured his friends

He hooked his claws around the back of her lower underplate and began to take it off, slowly revealing the femme's shapely framing and her exhaust. Blackarachnia stirred lightly making the Mech's snap back sharply in fear. But she didn't move, making them smile happily and continue... Until Blackarachnia screamed as she awoke

"SLAG! RUN!" they shouted and sped off like bat-bots out of hell but she saw them... And webbed them to the wall in a split second

"We're scrap." Scorpinock shuddered in fear

"What... Where you doing?" Blackarachnia stuttered, shaken from dream... Before she noticed how the back half of her wait underplating was nearly gone "You were...You little...SLAG RUBBLE...!" Blacksrachnia began a rant

* * *

*With Optimus*

Optimus frowned as he sat in the control room, thinking hard. He trusted Cheetor. He believed him. But, for some reason, he beloved that the CatBot was leaving information out 'What happened during the storm?' Optimus wondered He saw Cheetor like a son. And he could TELL something was up. There was something that happened during that storm that he wasn't telling. But why? Why wouldn't he tell them? Or him? He hates this, being left in the dark. He was an explorer, a scientist. He hated not knowing, and he hated being out of the loop. He would get to the bottom of this eventually. He just had a bad feeling about how it would all end.

* * *

*with Megatron*

The egotistical Predicon leaded was in his bath, holding his rubber duck in his t-rex hand. Squeaking it he frowned "Mr Ducky. Something is very wrong. Yeeeeessssss."

 **SQUEAK! SQUEAK!**

"You are right. For now it is better to observe and work out the problem. Yeeeessss. You are very perceptive Mr Ducky."

 **SQUEAK! SQUEAK!**

* * *

*Time skip- with Blackarachnia*

The BlackWidow was fully armoured again and stormed out of her room, dragging the three beaten and unconscious Pred's behind her. Once she got on a hover-loader she drove deep into the base and hung the three up for from any hover-loaders or walkways over the lava that was mixed in with their base after it crashed. With a huff she flew away, thinking of her dream. She and the Maximal... No... She and Cheetor. They were Sparkmate's in the dream. They had ran from the war... The two living together quietly, in the cave they hid from the storm in.

Together.

Happy.

With a child.

"Why did I dream that?! I am not some childish femme with deranged flights of fantasy?! I am Blackarachnia! I am better than that!" She snarled at herself, barley above a whisper

"ALL PREDICONS! GATHER!" Megatron's voice echoed through the ship

"Great." Blackarachnia hissed "What does HE want NOW!"

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. Everything is begining get more interesting, and new Predicon plan is begining to unfold. I wonder what Megatron is plotting? ... Well **I** know but you all just have to wait and see.


	3. Revelations and Sparkmates

YES! I CAN FINALLY READ YOUR REVIEWS! Glad everyone likes it!

 **SaurusRock625** **chapter 1** : Thanks man! I'd be happy to see the pictures. Maybe send the links my way?

 **Toaneo07 Ver2.0** : He is one of my favorite characters as well.

 **Drago3511** : Good to know you liked it man.

 **Wolf Productions** : Glad you liked it Sis, and there are bound to be problems here or there.

 **ArtanisRose** **chapter** **2** : Maybe, maybe not.

Here are the reviews answered by Ghost.

 **Or-lan-do626** : Nice to see that you like the story.

 **ArtanisRose** : (Chapter 2) You may think it and you may be right. Read and see.

 **pvthompson** : Grey might make another chapter for Naruto but it's up to him

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!**

 **Poisonous Love**

 **Chapter 3: Revelations and Sparkmates  
**

* * *

It was late at night and Cheetor entered the main room. It had been nearly two weeks since the storm and he now knew he really WAS in love with the female Predicon who not only saved his life, but whose life he saved.

He loved Blackarachnia and the very THOUGHT he was in love with a Pred was tearing his Spark apart. But the thought that the others might hurt her... That hurt him just as much if not more. He was actually scared that, if push came to shove... He wouldn't be able to choose between his friends and BLACKARACHNIA! And that honestly a bit disturbing to him. They had ONE civil talk, ONE, and suddenly he was head over exhaust for her. It didn't make sense to him.

Maybe she gave him some form of virus when he was asleep so he would do what she wanted? No that couldn't be it. She wouldn't do that... Except she might and that might be the virus MAKING him think that. HE WAS SO CONFUSED!

No matter the cause, there was something he felt that he had to do. To help protect her. From himself and his friends. As best he could.

Everyone was in sleep mode right now, except for Airazor and Tigatron who were supposed to be on late night monitor duty. But he knew they would be outside relaxing in the moonlight in each other's arms and they leave the gates open so that if Sentinel or any of the other programme detected anything, they would hear the alarms

Cheetor walked up to the main panel and pulled out a data disk. First he pressed a large sequence of keys, opening the 'friend' menu for the defence grid. The 'friend' menu was what it said, friends, and the people who the defence programme WOULDN'T attack. Small holograms of all of the Maximal's appeared on the table. Cheetor nodded and inserted the data disk. Once again he began typing and, slowly, a hologram of Blackarachnia began forming next to Cheetor's own hologram and with the others. The blue and yellow cheetah robot smiled, typing away a bit as he continued to add the needed coding

"Cheetor?" A familiar stern, powerful and wise voice said "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Cheetor yelled, spinning around and blocking where he was working "B... BigBot! H... Hey! What are you doing awake?"

"I have been out on a late patrol. And I have yet to go to sleep mode." Optimus replied with a frown "What are you doing?"

"W... Well I couldn't sleep. And I knew BigCat and Miss Flying High would be out checking the stars, so I decided to do a few system checks." Cheetor replied nervously

"Find anything?" Optimus asked, trying to look at the screen

With a few last subtle keystrokes and sneakily grabbing the data disk as it ejected, Cheetor moved out of the way as the holograms turned off "All green BigBot! No one problems!" He smiled, crushing the data disk to dust behind his back and letting it fall

"Good. I am going to have words with those two in the morning." Optimus sighed

"Oh calm down Optimus, give 'em some slack. They can't exactly have time together... well... ANY other time. Not much they can do." Cheetor tried soothing his father-figure "I mean... They're in love! You can't blame them for being like that!" He felt his Spark flash at that, knowing WHY he felt like that. He wanted to be like that with his Spider friend

"... I will see you in the morning Cheetor." Optimus said suspiciously. He turned around and walked away, allowing Cheetor to sigh in relief

"That was close." Cheetor sighed, looking at his hands. Now... She was safe from their base. Now if only he could make her safe from them

* * *

*with Blackarachnia*

The spider-bot was lying on her berth, growling angrily. Megatron was planning ANOTHER attack on this Maximal base! And they have been preparing for two weeks straight! They would be attacking the next morning at sunrise, and she was sick of the plan! It boiled down to just rushing the place while shoot at their guns!

"Such a stupid plan." She muttered. She didn't bother recharging, she would be placed inside a CR Tank when they got back if she got badly hurt anyway. Hopefully that would get rid of the crook in her spinal system that has been bugging her for the last few days but she suspected a set of metallic blue plated hands would get it out with a nice backside scrub in a warm oil bath... "No! No! Bad Arachnia! Bad! Don't think like that!" She hissed at herself. While she remembered her name of Elita, she did not want to use it. Her spark and code is that of Elita but her processor, chaise and personality circuits are most certainly NOT! And therefore she should not use the name of the clearly nice femme who was there for Cheetor 'Me? Nice. Tch. As if.' She mentally scoffed 'Although... If is for that CatBot I don't think I would mind being a bit nice... WHAT AM I THINKING?! This is getting ridiculous!' BlackArachnia scalded herself "I do not understand why my processor is acting like this. We had ONE nice conversation. A long one that made me think and was rather nice. But still, just one nice conversation. If I see him at sunrise, I will HAVE to shoot him."

"Zzzzzzzhoot who?" Waspinator's voice asked

"None of your beeze wax bugbrain." She replied, pointing her gun at him with a glare. Yea, she hadn't forgiven ANY of them yet "Now get out of my room."

"Yezzzzzzz... BlackArachnia..." he hobbled away

"What?" She hissed

"N-nothing! Juzzzzt obeying your orderzzzz." Waspinator answered

'... The hell is wrong with him?' She thought as the door locked

* * *

*With the other Predacons*

Terantualus was working on the computer with a frown. He'd much rather prefer watching his pet "Any news on the Maximals?" Megatron asked

"None sir. It seems like they are all at their base, most likely in sleep mode. We should be all ready to destroy them in the morning!" Terantualus nodded

"Excellent. _Yeeeeessssss_." Megatron nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was a peaceful morning aboard the Axalon, all was peaceful. Until alarms started balding and explosions went off outside and the entire place started shaking! "What the scrag?!" Rattrap shouted

"Report!" Optimus ordered as everyone stumbled into the bridge

"Predicon attack!" Rhinox said "They blew up the non-on bored cannons before the shields went up! Shields at 98%!" BOOM! "95%."

"Ready the defences!" Optimus commanded

"Sentinel is on line and working." Airazor nodded

"Maximal's! Mobilize! Defend the base!" Optimus called readying his arm guns

Cheetor looked out if the window to see the Predicons shooting at the base, making him flinch as he could clearly see Blackarachnia shooting as well 'Blackarachnia...You're still with them?' Cheetor thought 'Of course she is! She's a Predicon!' He mentally chastised himself, angrily

"Cheetor! Get your circuits in gear! We're under attack!" RatTrap called out

"Right! Sorry!" Cheetor nodded, pulling his blaster and following the others out while Rattrap stayed inside making the defenses.

"Visual on the Maximal's!" Terrasaur yelled, shooting his shoulder cannons

"Waspinator attack!" Megatron commanded

"Yezzzzzz Lord Megatron!" the follower nodded. The green and yellow Predicon took to the air and started firing, the Maximal's taking cover.

"Blast it! Fraging flyers." Cheetor snarled

"I got it!" AiRazor called as she took to the air, her arm guns activated

"Oh no!" Waspinator flew around trying to dodge the gun blasts. And so an aerial battle began as the two ground groups continued trading fire

"BEAST MODE!" Cheetor yelled, turning into his cheetah form before he charged at the Pred's. He dodged bullets, aiming to transform when he got close to unleash a close range blast, right in Terantulus' chest

"ARGH!" Terantulus howled in pain as he was knocked back with a huge hole on his chest.

"Bullseye!" Cheetor cheered before he was sent flying by a rocket

"I'll say." Scorpinock laughed

"CHEETOR!" Tigatron and Optimus yelled

'No.' Blackarachnia thought in fear "I'll finish him off!" She told Megatron's turning into Beast Mode and chasing after the flying cheetah bot

"EAT MOLTEN SLAG!" Tigatron roared as he charged forwards, both guns drawn and shooting like a mad bot

"Scorpinock, to your left!" Megatron shouted

* * *

*with Cheetor and BABlackarachnia

"... Ow." Cheetor muttered as he pulled himself up, a smoking wound on his cheetah head chest "Oh...Scrap..." he groaned "That fragging hurt."

"I could tell." A snarky female voice taunted

"BlackArachnia..." He groaned getting up

"Wow. You can recognize a voice." She scoffed, walking towards him and changing to robot mode. Taking out her blaster she aimed it at him, Cheetor pulling out his at point at her in instinct

"I thought we were friends." Cheetor quipped

"I'm a Predicon." She said... Almost sadly. Both stood there, trying to shoot. But they felt like their Sparks where being ripped out, their arms shaking as they tried to pull the triggers.

'Come on...SHOOT!' they both thought as they stared at each other But they couldn't help it. They dropped their guns.

"I guess...this wasn't your idea right?" Cheetor asked

"As if Megatron follows anyone else's ideas." She scoffed

"True." Cheetor nodded

"Why can't I shoot you?" She frowned, falling to her knees

"I dunno...Maybe the reason **I** can't shoot YOU." Cheetor answered

"What... What kind of virus has infected out processors?!" Blackarachnia screamed

"I don't think it's a virus BlackArachnia." Cheetor sighed

"Then what is it?" She hissed, fangs bared

"I think it...I think it's an attraction to me. And I too you." Cheetor answered

"We had ONE talk CatBot!" She hissed, cheeks green with an Energon blush

"Maybe that's all it took!" Cheetor snapped

The two where now openly snarling at each other, Cheetor making cat-like hissing noises "It's impossible to fall that fast Whiskers! Especially with an enemy!" She replied

"... Unless our Sparks are a perfect match." Cheetor answered

"Our...Our Sparks a perfect match?! YOU think. OUR Sparks. Are a perfect MATCH?!" Blackarachnia snapped

"Only option on WHY we would fall this fast. Especially after our... Fight... When Rhinox and I found Airazor's pod." Cheetor sighed

"I...You..." Blackarachnia tried to deny it, but that dream remained in her head even now

"There is one way to check." Cheetor said, reaching for his chest which glowed blue

"NO! DON'T!" she gasped. With the fight close by he was going to risk revealing his Spark?! If that was hit he'd die!

"Then how do we find out?" Cheetor asked

"... We meet back at the cave in three hours." She replied

"Alright then..." Cheetor nodded. Blackarachnia seemed conflicted for a second, before she kissed Cheetor "Hmm?!" Cheetor double-took and she pulled back

"Later." She smiled, walking away and transforming

"Wha...?" Cheetor asked himself. But he DID like it "Cybertron...that girlbot..." He smirked

* * *

*time skip*

It had been a few hours since the skirmish between the Predacons and Maximals but it was also the allotted time for Blackarachnia and Cheetor to meet back up in the cave "Sorry I'm late!" Cheetor called as he ran up to the cave "It took ages to try and convince the others I was fine."

"It's fine...I'll take it out of your scrap when you're late again." Blackarachnia sort of threatened.

"My... Scrap?" He gulped

"Yes...So...you going to try that Spark thing again or are you going to make me wait?" BA asked

"Or... Do I have to force it open?" She smirked

"No, no! I'm good!" Cheetor gulped. He maximised and opened his chest once again, his blue spark shinning and sparking rhythmically like a heartbeat "Okay...this SHOULD tell us what we need to know." Cheetor spoke. Blackarachnia nodded and opened he own spark chamber. Her black toned stomach region opened revealing her own shinning spark "Ready?" Cheetor asked

She nodded, a spark of blue energy going from her Spark to Cheetor's making him moan, a spark returning from Cheetor's to Blackarachnia's making her moan as well 'Is...Is this proof?' Blackarachnia asked herself

"Darn it. That... Felt good." Cheetor muttered weakly

"Yeah...but...does that mean...? Do we have to do it again?" Blackarachnia asked

"We CAN do it again." He smiled

"Okay..." Blackarachnia blushed as they felt their Sparks flicker between each other and again they both moaned

"Yea... I think that is a defiant yes." He chuckled

"So...so we're matches for each other..." Blackarachnia spoke

"We felt good." Cheetor explained "From what Rhinox told me, that means were perfect matches."

"Great...just...GREAT!" Blackarachnia groaned

"What? Not happy to be with me?" Cheetor joked

"Just...Of ALL things...I have to be YOUR Perfect Match!" She answered

"What's wrong with me?!" He defended

"You...you're too..." Blackarachnia tried to think of a reason but...she remembered that dream, it was haunting her. And before she could say anything she kissed him "You're too much of a goodie good."

"Well...I can live with that." Cheetor smirked "I'm not a fan of badgirls myself."

"Oh yea." She asked, narrowing her eyes as she felt the playful challenge

"Bet your circuits." He challenged

"Well I'M not into KIDS!" Blackarachnia snapped

"... I'm not a kid." He snarled. He was playing with her and now she has just fine a low blow. With a hiss Cheetor stood up and turned around, and began to walk away shocking her

'What... Did I do?' She thought shocked, subconscious reaching out for him "W-Wait." BA spoke in worry.

"What?" Cheetor frowned "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." She sighed a bit

'She's sorry? Man...' Cheetor thought "Well...I accept."

"That's good." She nodded before an awkward silence filled the air. As well as a tension. Slowly Blackarachnia closed her optic covers and leaned forwards, intent on kissing Cheetor. The CatBot blushed and unsure of what to do... When he noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, darting away making Blackarachnia stumble and land face first in the dirt

"BWWWAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed before her faceplate hit the ground 'I... Am going... To hurt him.' She thought bitterly at him for spoiling their mood

"Blackarachnia, come check this out." Cheetor spoke. The black and gold Femme-bot spat the sand and stood up, walking to what Cheetor was talking about and gasped. It was a Stasis Pod!

"H... How did this get here?" She asked

"It must have fallen in the storm, all that Energon would have stopped both sides from detecting it." Cheetor rationalized

"But... Most pods that fall from orbit get damaged a bit." She frowned

"And it landed during an Energon storm... And was then lying here for weeks... OH FRAG!" Cheetor panicked

"What is it?" She asked

"The Protoform... they are most likely dead." he muttered sadly

"No...but...isn't there...a trace or tracks or something?" Blackarachnia asked

Cheetor replied by typing away at the keypad for a few seconds and sighed "I don't know how but... there is a TINY peace left. Most of the body and spark has been destroyed but... there is only a flicker of a spark left. It... Could be remade into a child but they can't be who they once were. 92% of their systems are totalled. I can modify the pod, make it a life preserver for the bot but... it will take months to repair it and we can't show it to either of our teams."

BlackArachnia thought while Cheetor worked, he was right neither of them could tell the other team; the bot would be a child, amnesiac...on a life preserver for months...but it would be someone new. A chance for this bot to live again. "Let's save it." Blackarachnia spoke

"Whoa? You serious?" Cheetor asked in shock and amazement

"Did I stutter?" She asked

"No. I was going to do it solo; I'm surprised you want to help though." He smiled

"What? I'm not heartless." She smiled

"True." He nodded "Come on; let's go over the parts we need."

"Right." She nodded, joining his side. The two reached up and grasped that pod's controls, typing and getting the info so they knew what they would need to do and what to get. As well as prioritizing

* * *

I hope you all liked it, the story is starting to heat up!


	4. Defection

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!**

 **Poisonous Love**

 ** **Chapter 4: Defection  
****

* * *

It had been two weeks since Cheetor and Blackarachnia stared fixing the Proto-Form. It was a pet project, the two heading over and doing work when they could and leaving notes of what they did and what the other needed to do. Sometimes they worked together but most of the time they each do it solo. And they had grown a bit closer. Currently Cheetor was sitting next to the Stasis Pod, tinkering with a device he was getting ready to add.

"Wow's it going Kitty Cat?" A familiar voice asked from behind him

"All good Legs. We are WAY ahead of schedule. But the gang are starting to get suspicious about me disappearing so much and all the randomly disappearing spare parts." Cheetor replied, not looking away from his work

"Awww? Not going to even look at me when you greet me?" Blackarachnia pouted as she transformed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and chest "What's wrong?"

"... Optimus nearly died yesterday. He got ambushed, heavily damaged." Cheetor sighed "Big R needed to replace some parts. And, by luck, I decided NOT to take the parts he needed with me. The only copies of them we had left." Cheetor sighed

"Oh. I'm sorry." She frowned

"Not your fault." He sighed, putting the tech down and turning to her "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled cheekily "I've got the parts from my side." Blackarachnia handed over her parts which were in a web bag

"That's good." Cheetor nodded "But isn't it risky to be carrying THIS many parts from your base?" Cheetor asked seeing the amount of parts being handed to him

"I hid them off sight and grabbed them on my here." She explained, sitting next to him

"You ARE a sneaky one...there should be enough here to finish up fixing the little guy." Cheetor smiled

"Wow. We are THAT far ahead if schedule?" She said shocked as she started working

"Yeah...you know...This is what we should be doing. Co-Creation." Cheetor spoke "Fixing the destruction of the past for the future." But the world co-creation made Blackarachnia blushed. Because that phrase also means having a child on Cybertron. "Give me a hand or eight?" Cheetor asked kindly

"Sure." She nodded, helping as she calmed herself down

The two sat there in moderate silence for nearly an hour, just speaking to ask the other to pass something or to help with someone thing else. It was a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to talk "How're you doing Legs?" Cheetor asked

"The other Predicons are driving me up the wall! They keep trying to see my frame and my underplating!" She hissed

"What?" Cheetor growled

"Exactly!" She snapped "It is driving me crazy!"

"You could always leave?" Cheetor pointed out the obvious

"And Megatron will follow and destroy me." Blackarachnia frowned "He will find me and rip me to shreds. And I am NOT going to the Maximal's."

"... Oh." He muttered

"Caught between an Energon boulder and the scrapyard." Blackarachnia sighed

"Yea." He nodded in understanding "With a time bomb at your feet."

"... Hey Whiskers?" Blackarachnia asked

"What?" Cheetor looked up to her.

"What is the Maximal's mission? What where we... Doing in space?" She asked

"Well...okay." Cheetor went wide eyed in amazement He was surprised she was asking. "Well... You see... We are explorers. Our job was, basically, to just look from planet to planet. We go and scan the local wildlife so we can basically understand the world without desurbing it. But the Pred's on this planet, the stole something. Not sure. We were the closest ship so we chased them."

"That's what you did...that's...nice." She answered "I think Megatron had this...disc; I'm not sure what's on it."

"It's what WE did." Cheetor nodded

"Is...the...is the bot fixed yet?" Blackarachnia asked trying to divert her blush

"Nearly." He nodded "I'd say roughly a week or two."

"Good...then what's left after we fix the bot's body?" Blackarachnia asked

"We need an animal for it to scan." Cheetor explained "And then... Well... We could always hide the new Transformer here. But I don't know what we should do."

"Well there's probably a local animal around here somewhere...and we could make a base for it using the stasis pod." Blackarachnia pondered

"And what do we do? Again try and visit here regularly?" Cheetor frowned

"I...I guess." She answered "I mean we have a responsibility to the bot."

"So we're parents?" Cheetor asked his blue cheeks turning a darker shade from his blush

"I...If...I think we're more...Guardians to it." Blackarachnia answered but she blushed as well thinking that being a parent would be amazing.

"I guess." Cheetor nodded

"Anything else to do here?" She asked still maintaining a distance

"... I'm still working." Cheetor laughed, waving over the parts

"Okay...Need a hand or eight?" She joked lightly

*With the Maximals*

"Cheetor's gone again." Optimus frowned

"He's been "gone" for weeks now...what the scrap is he doin'?" RatTrap asked keeping a watch on the perimeter

"Maybe... He is conspiring with the Predicon's?" Dinobot hissed

"Cheetor wouldn't do that." Optimus spoke against Dinobot "He's loyal to the end."

"Then what do you believe he is doing?" Dinobot hissed

"He must have a reason. But I'm CERTAIN he's not working with the Predacons." Optimus answered

"Belive what you wish." Dinobot snarled, walking away

"What to you thinks going on Optimus?" AirRazor frowned

"I'm not sure...But Cheetor's hiding something; there HAS to be a reason." Optimus sighed

"Hey, maybe Chopper Face is right." Rattrap suggested

"Rattrap!" Both Rhinox and Optimus yelled

"Hey hey now! Let me explain! Maybe he IS working with the Pred's, just not by CHOICE!" Rattrap reasoned "Ol' Spots has been acting weird since he and the SpiderLady's tussle and the Energon storm. Maybe she did something to his circuit's?"

"That WOULD make sense." Rhinox muttered, tapping his chin

"I don't believe it." Optimus frowned

"Come on Fearless Leader, it makes sense." Rattrap scoffed

"It also explains why he's been sneaking around with parts..." Dinobot added

"What do you mean?" Optimus frowned at Dinobot. They knew parts where going missing but the could have been broken in Predicon attacks or just misplaced. No one was being considered stealing the parts... As far as he knew

"He was sneaking around, looking for someone...or making sure he was alone. He carried enough parts for a repairing." Dinobot answered

"... AirRazor. Next time Cheetor leaves follow him." Optimus ordered

"Optimus! You can't be serious!" She gasped

"That's an order." He snapped

'Oh man...I REALLY hope Spots' has a REALLY good reason to explain this.' RatTrap thought

Yes Rattrap. Yes he does...

*with Cheetor and Blackarachnia*

The yellow and blue CatBot grunted as he was pushed to the floor, Blackarachnia sliding on him until she was sitting on his lap with their chassis' touching and her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck "G-Get off me BlackArachnia!" Cheetor panicked

"Awww... You don't like it KittyBot? Does my Kitten-Mech not like this?" She teased

"K-Kitten-Mech? I'm no-one's Kitten-Mech!" Cheetor blushed

"Mmmhmmmm. Tell me that when you become a 'real' Mechanoid." She teased; bring her face closer to his

"Y-You know...You're REALLY making it hard for me to..." Cheetor spoke still blushing

"To what?" She asked, her golden lip pieces lightly crazing his blue ones for a second

"T-To work..." Cheetor answered awkwardly

"Then admit I'm right and the photon adaptor connects to the quantom visualiser instead of the hydrolic initialisers." She replied, her lips brushing his again as a set of her spider legs grabbed his hands and forced them to touch her plated exhaust

"I...I...Okay you're right!" Cheetor gave in.

"Always am Kitty-Mech." She smiled, kissing him before getting off his lap

'Hmm.' He internally squeaked. Blackarachnia smiled at his amazed, dumbfounded expression. She reached down and rubbed the tip of one of her claws against his chin before going back to work 'That Pred...' He thought while his lips twitched into a smile 'MY Pred.'

*with the Predicons*

"BlackArachnia... BlackArachnia? Where is she?" Megatron shouted

"She has disappeared again My Queen!" The fire ant Predicon known as Inferno bowed

"Have you ANY idea where she is?" Megatron asked

"No." Inferno shook his head

"Summon the others; yeeeeeeesssssss...S ee if THEY know where she's been going." Megatron ordered. That was when they heard giggling from Blackarachnia's room and then a gasp "WHO'S there? Show yourselves!" He shouted. Megatron and Inferno stormed into Blackarachnia's room... To see the other Predicon's sans Blackarachnia. And in Terantualus' claws was one of Blackarachnia's chest underplating... It was yellow with a cheetah spot pattern "WHAT is this?!" Megatron stormed

"O... O... One of B... Blackarachnia's under chest plating." Terrasaur said in shock

"Why... is it Cheetah spotted?" Megatron asked with a snarl

"Zzzzzzzz-Wazzzzzzzpinator doezzzzzzzzzzz not know." The wasp former buzzed

Blackarachnia could feel something bad was going to happen.

*with Cheetor and Blackarachnia*

'Oh no...' Blackarachnia felt a chill coming over her circuits.

"You okay?" Cheetor asked her, the two finishing the last of today's work on the Stasis Pod

"I... I felt that something's wrong." Blackarachnia explained "I-I don't know what it is...but...it's something dangerous and big."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder soothingly "We done?"

"Yeah...yeah I think we are." Blackarachnia answered

"Okay." Cheetor nodded, pushing the pod into the cave the two had spend that night together before he sealed it so it was safe and no one wandered upon it "There. All good." Cheetor smiled, dusting his hands off

"So...See you in a while. Right Kitten-Mech?" Blackarachnia teased

"Stop calling me that." He hissed, cat hisses an everything, before she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed their chassis close "B-BlackArachnia..." Cheetor blushed

"I will see you soon Kitty-Mech." She smiled, kissing him

With that, she left back for the Predacon base. Cheetor still in slight shock being kissed by the Pred.

Again.

"... You are BAD Legs." Cheetor called when he calmed down

"Remember this Whiskers: Even when I'm 'good' I am BAAAAAAD." Blackarachnia purred back, winking and transformed. Once in Beast Mode she took off running back to the lava fields... Hoping Cheetor didn't notice how one of her legs kicked up slightly when they kissed

* * *

*time skip*

Cheetor sped off to the Maximal Base, he still had BlackArachnia on his mind. He was grinning widely, remembering how beautiful she was and how sweet her kisses where. She infuriated him sometimes, they didn't always get along but she was very funny, smart and her 'dark' attitude was... Aluring. 'Dang...Am I REALLY falling for her?' He thought before he nodded with a smile 'Yea... I am. And I don't care.' He thought happily as he arrived at base, the lift bringing him inside as he Maximised "Hey guys...what's up?" he asked his friends

"Cheetor." Optimus nodded

"Hey...Big...Bot...*Gulp* what's up?" Cheetor asked nervously

"Nothing." He said simply

"Okay...Good seeing ya." Cheetor waved then headed to his room. Cheetor smiled softly as he returned to his own room and sat on his berth 'Man...that was a day...' Cheetor thought as he slumped into his bed. He closed his optics, ready to go to sleep and dream about his special SpiderLady, when someone knocked on the door "Grr...Go away..." He mumbled

"Cheetor?" Tigatron's voice echoed through the door

"Oh...Sorry Tigatron. Come on in." Cheetor turned around to his back was on the bed. The door opened, the white and cyan robot walking in

"You alright kid?" Tigatron asked

"Yea BigCar. Why?" Cheetor asked

"You've been acting weird the past few weeks. Just wanted to check up on you." Tigatron answered

"I'm growing up, cut me some slack." He shrugged a bit

"Alright then. It's just we care; alright?" Tigatron asked

"I know Tigatron." Cheetor nodded, smiling

"I shall see you later." Tigetron nodded as he left

"Later BigCat." Cheetor waved

*with Blackarachnia*

" **Terrorize**." Blackarachnia said as she reached the Darksyde, changing into Robot Mode 'Good, looks like Tarantulus is on watch. That idiot can't see a tree within a forest.' she thought. But she was shocked when she walked into the base, and found that she was surrounded by the other Predicon's sans the other SpiderBot

"Blackarachnia." Megatron frowned

What is going on?" She asked in her sultry innocent tone "Some form of club meeting?"

"Do you mind explaining why our more... Perverse... team members found THIS in your room?" Megatron asked, throwing the customised chest underplating at Blackarachnia's feet

"... Not only did those sickos go into my room AGAIN, even after I bashed their processors in, but you are risking ruining my plan!" Blackarachnia yelled, quickly creating a lie

"Your plan?" Terrasaur asked

"I am trying to seduce the young CatBot, make him trust me. And then I blow up their base and shoot him through the spark." Blackarachnia lied "I was going to wear that as I tricked him into opening his Spark Chamber!"

"That would be an interesting plan... If that was your intention!" Megatron said, ending in a roar

"W... What do you mean?" Blackarachnia stuttered in fear, feeling her Energon run cold

"We know you have been stealing parts and subtly sabotaging our systems for the last fourteen solar cycles!" Megatron growled in anger

"I... I did no such thing!" Blackarachnia yelled, lying in her defence once more

"Do not. Lie. To me." Megatron growled, his tyrannosaur head hand grabbing her by the throat

"GYACK!" she chocked, flinching as she felt the teeth dig into her neck and shoulder area as well as denting her helm

"Now... let's give the PussyCat a little message. Yeeeeessssss." Megatron growled as he twisted Blackarachnia's head in his literal maw of a hand "I think he would like that. Yeeeessss."

'Frag!' Blackarachnia thought in panic. That would out her and Cheetor's relationship to the Maximal's and they might not trust him anymore! That would break him! She can't let that happen! "One... Problem with your plan... Oh Mighty Megatron." She grunted out

"Oh? And what is that, Spider?" Megatron asked, spitting the last bit out like it was a dirty word

"Speak, Traitor to the Colony!" Inferno called crazily, aiming his fire fun at her

"... I'm not some helpless damsel in distress." She smirked, her spider leg guns shooting in Megatron's face as well at Scorpinock and Waspinator

"GAAAHHH!" Megatron yelled in pain, releasing her and grasping his face in pain. He then screamed as he was electrocuted, Blackarachnia stabbing him in the side with a blade of CyberVenom "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Er..." Megatron groaned before he collapsed, face first with birds singing around his head

"Zzzzzzzzz-Why doezzzzzzzzzzz Wazzzzzzzpinator alwayzzzzzz loozzzzze hizzzzz head?" Waspinator buzzed, his head laying on the ground and his body lying in the ground next to him: wrecked

"DEFEND THE ROYALTY!" Inferno roared

"DIE SPIDER-BIT!" Terrasaur squawked as he unfolded his shoulder cannons

"Oh to the Pit with both of you." She spat, pulling out her blaster. The three opened fire at each other as they dodged their opponent's shots, mostly hitting and destroying the ship. They continued to exchange fire for several minutes before Blackarachnia shot the roof and caused a cave in, allowing her to escape. But she yelled, being sent flying as a purple laser beams hit her left leg and back "AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as she was sent flying, going to Beast Mode and running as fast as she could

"Stupid... Spider..." Megatron panted, his dino head hands mouth smoking showing he had fired

*time skip, the next day*

Cheetor growled happily as he ran through the forests towards his and Blackarachnia's 'spot'. He didn't notice the bird following him high up in the sky 'Today's the day. We get to meet the little guy.' Cheetor thought happily, dragging a bag of the last few parts they needed

"What are you doing Cheetor?" AirRazor frowned as she flew high in the sky and behind her friend. Soon Cheetor arrived at the spot and Maximized, about to open the cave... When he noticed something.

"Blackarachnia!" Both Cheetor and AiRazor gasped, Cheetor running to her side

"H... Hey Whiskers." Blackarachnia smiled, flinching slightly in pain. She was beaten up with burnt metal marks all over her stomach and chest, as well as on her thighs and her left shoulder. She was leaning against the wall, her right claw holding her left arm as she flinched in pain. And finally the Predicon symbol on her black neck area had a large gash over it, as if crossing it out

"What happened?" Cheetor asked as he knelt next to her, checking her for injuries

'What happened to Blackarachnia?' AirRazor thought, too far away to hear them properly 'And what is Cheetor doing?'

"Megatron found a... Gift I was saving for you. He found me out. And then he didn't believe the lie I told him. Got into a fight, and I lost them." Blackarachnia explained with a weak grin "Oh well. At least now I can watch the Proto-Form."

"Darn it Legs." Cheetor frowned, noticing how the spider legs on her left arm where broken slightly "You need a CR chamber."

"I snuck one in the cave a few days ago." She smiled "When I worked on the Proto-Form."

"You'll be okay Blackarachnia. I promise." Cheetor said seriously

"Whiskers?" Blackarachnia chuckled weakly

"Yes?" he asked nervously

"Shut up." She smiled, pulling him into a kiss

"What?!" AirRazor gasped "I... I have to tell the others!" And with that she took off for the Axalon at full speed

Once the Bird Girl was gone the two broke the kiss, Cheetor staring at her in shock. But getting over it and smiling, he carefully picked her up and pulled out his blaster, shooting the cave revealing it once more. "Let's get you fixed up. I'll do most of the work today, as can wake him up together once you're better." He smiled as he placed her in a CR Chamber

"Thank you Cheetor." She smiled weakly, her eyes slowly closing as the machine closed around bed

"... Sleep tight Legs." Cheetor sighed before getting to work

*with the Maximal's*

"HE DID WHAT?!" Rattrap yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing over miles away.

Inside the Axalon Optimus, Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron and Rhinox where all staring at AiRazor is disbelief

"It's true; I even enhanced my vision to make sure I wasn't deceived." AirRazor answered

"I told you he was up to something." Dinobot commented

"Why would Cheetor do this?" Tigatron frowned

"It HAD to be that storm! Or maybe the Pred!" RatTrap tried to rationalise the situation

"Oh? And how do you think that the storm and Blackarachnia affected the traitor Cheetor?" Dinobot growled

"The storm must've fried his circuits and the Pred must've found him and messed with his head!" RatTrap answered "You know how dangerous that combo is."

"Say that again." Dinobot hissed, since he use to be a Pred and he knee that was also a jab at him

"You heard me! The storm and the Pred!" RatTrap answered

"Enough! We can't get at each other's throats!" Optimus called out

"Rattrap. Explain your theory." Optimus sighed after a few secondsof silence "You DO seem to have a theory after all."

"Yeah, look the size of that storm would've cause anyone to short circuit in full mode. If the Pred got her hands on him they could've had enough time to rewire him to have a secret agenda." RatTrap answered "Storm, rewiring, secret agendas! It makes sense!"

"But didn't Rhinox look over him... Like... Every week since the storm?" Tigatron frowned

"Preds hacked into our comms without us knowing for ages. Who's to say she didn't do the same to Cheetor?" RatTrap debated

"... We will confront him when he returns." Optimus ordered before he added "In the brig." That shocked everyone

*With Cheetor and BlackArachnia*

Cheetor hummed as he leaned against the Stasis Pod, waiting for Blackarachnia to finish being repaired 'After all this time...the project...the bot...it's coming to an end.' Cheetor thought 'It's still the start of a new chapter.'

Soon the CR Chamber opened, Blackarachnia walking out and stretching

"Hmm...That was a good rest. Thanks for waiting Kitten-Mech." Blackarachnia teased

Cheetor's optic twitched but he still smiled "Just glad you're okay." He smiled

"Come on, we've still got a bot to fix." Blackarachnia turned her attention to the almost complete protobot.

Cheetor nodded, the two going to the pod and finishing it "Alright...that should be it...Now for the last component: The Spark." Cheetor spoke

"But it only has a slither left.". Blackarachnia frowned only for Cheetor's chest to open

"Wh-what're you?" BA asked

"We... Need to give if a jump start." He sighed, putting his hand against his Spark and his other hand reaching out for the Spark of the Proto-Form

The lights seemed to connect it, but the Proto-Form needed more of a jump-start.

"Your turn." Cheetor sighed, closing his Spark chamber

BlackArachnia did the same; she opened her Spark chamber and reached out to the Proto-Form, hoping that this would bring the bot to life again. And with a bolt, the Spark springing to life

"I-I did it! We did it!" Blackarachnia cheered lightly

"We did it!" Cheetor laughed in amazement

The two hugged as they laughed happily, smiling Then they realised what they were doing and quickly broke the hug "I err...better find an animal for its form." Cheetor nodded as he slowly pulled the Stasis Pod out of the cave into the rocky area and using the pods computers they began scanning the area with the golden scan fields

"Let's hope to Cybertron this works." Blackarachnia spoke

Cheetor nodded as several animals appeared on the screens "Hmm...there's some good animal forms. What do you think Legs?" Cheetor hummed

Blackarachnia looked at the computer and... Her eyes widened.

There was a fox.

"That one." She pointed

"A fox...not a bad choice. But why?" Cheetor asked

"I just think it would fit." She shrugged

"Okay." Cheetor nodded, typing away

 **"BEAST MODE SELECTED. BEGINING SCANNING AND RECONFIGURATION**." The computer said, scanning

"Finally." Blackarachnia smiled

"All good so far." Cheetor nodded before the scanner began to spark and exploded, sending the two flying


	5. The Vixin

**eromaniac99** : Not in this fic but we are planning on doing a sequel.

 **ShepardisaBOSS** : Maybe, maybe not.

 **duskrider** : We can only hope.

Oh! And I forgot to go and explain a few terms from last chapter.

When Blackarachnia calls Cheetor 'KittenMech' she is basically calling him her 'BoyToy'. And when she said about Cheetor saying that when he is a 'real' Mechanoid she was basically saying he was not a 'real' man, basically mocking him for being a virgin. Playfully of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!**

 **Poisonous Love**

 **Chapter 5: The Vixin  
**

* * *

Cheetor groaned in pain, leaning against the wall several cycles after the explosion. He was awoken by something wet touching his leg. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down to see a yellow fox about half the size of his Beast Mode sitting next to his leg and pressing its nose against it "Hmm...What...?" He groaned seeing the figure appear before him, his head still fuzzy

"Hi!" The fox said in a young female voice and a cheerful smile

"H-Hi there." Cheetor smiled lightly in half shock "Aren't you a cutie?" He smiled, picking her up

"Thank you. Who're you?" The fox asked "Who am I?"

"I... I guess you COULD say I am your father unit." Cheetor said in amazement "And you can choose your name."

"Choose my name? If you're my father...who's my mother?" the fox asked

"Ow my slagging head." Blackarachnia groaned as she rebooted

"Over there." Cheetor chuckled

"Mamma!" The massive fox cub cheered as it ran out of Cheetor's arms and jumped into her

"Huh? Oof!" Blackarachnia asked as she was hugged by the fox-child, grunting as the weight slammed into her "... Vixen?" She asked, looking down at the yellow fox cub snuggling between the mounds on her chassis' chest

"Vixen? Is...is that my name?" The fox girl asked

"... If you want it to be." Blackarachnia smiled, scratching behind the fox's ear making her purr slightly

"Then I am Vixen." The now named Vixen smiled happily nuzzling into BlackArachnia's chest

"Awww, how sweet." Cheetor teased, laughing as he walked over

"Shut up..." Blackarachnia smiled, she didn't want to be angry in front of their "Daughter"

"Oh! Ohohoh! Look what I can do!" Vixin giggled, jumping out of Blackarachnia's arms "Vixin! **Transform**!" With a small bark she transformed. She looked just like how Blackarachnia had dreamed, Cheetor noting that while his beast legs folded up flat against his back in a 'x' shape while here where going right out and where like pillars on her back (Cheetor's beast legs are like the show model while Vixin's is like Cheetor's toy)

"She must have scanned us as well by accident when the scanner exploded." Cheetor guessed as he smiled

"Guess she must take after you more." Blackarachnia joked

"No! I take after Mama!" Vixin said scared, hugging Blackarachnia's leg

"Awe...that's adorable." Cheetor smiled trying not to be mean

"Yes it is." She nodded, smiling as she patted Vixin's head

"Hey Vixin! Look at this!" Cheetor smiled, catching her attention " **Beast Mode**!" Cheetor transformed into his Cheetah form and shook lightly just to show his "daughter" what they could do.

"Wow!" She gasped, turning into her own fox Beast Mode and rubbed against his leg as she stared at him in amazement

"Not bad right? How about "mommy" transforms too?" Cheetor teased

"Please! Please mommy!" Vixen brightened up

 **"Beast Mode**." Blackarachnia sighed, rolling her optics, and transformed into her insanely massive black widow spider alt mode

"Whoa..." Vixen looked in awe "Mommy you look great!" She wasn't scared at all

"Really?" Blackarachnia said a bit shocked, rubbing her front two legs together

"Yeah, cause you're mommy." Vixen nuzzled under BlackArachnia's chin. Blackarachnia smiled, rubbing her front right leg against Vixin's head "Can we play?" Vixen asked

"Play?" The two "parents" asked

"Yes! Play!" She giggled, tapping Cheetor's leg with her paw "Daddy's it!" She cheered, running off

"Oh-Ho...it's on." Cheetor chuckled, chasing after her.

Blackarachnia giggled lightly and followed

* * *

*with the Predicons*

"Oh...where is-zzz BlackArachnia? My parts-zzz will be scrap if we don't find her!" Waspinator spoke. He was flying around, trying his best to find the escape female Predicon "Oh...Terrasaur, did you fiiiiid anything?" He asked his teammate

But he didn't get a reply

"Terrazzzzzzzaur come in! Oh...I'm in the Zzz-Scrapyard now!" Waspinator panicked

* * *

*with Terrasaur*

Said red pterodactyl was just relaxing, bored and asleep on a random cliff

* * *

*with Waspinator*

"Oh...where is-zzz zzz-she?" Waspinator panicked, looking around in fear

* * *

*with the Maximals*

"Where is he?" Optimus asked, pacing back and forth in the base

"Yo easy Optimus, you're gonna turn up the floor with all this pacin'." RatTrap said

"But Cheetor still isn't back." He growled

"I'm sure he'll be back. He always does." RatTrap answered

"He better." Dinobot snarled

"Rhinox, how are we on parts?" Optimus tried to get his mind off of things.

"We should be fine unless someone needs entire limbs replaced." Rhinox assured

"Well we'll have to make sure we don't need a limb-replacement." RatTrap answered trying to break the ice

"NOT. Now. RatTrap." AirRazor answered

"Sheesh! So-ry Feathers." He scoffed, backing up

"Shall I try and find him?" AirRazor asked

"No. He shall come soon." Tigatron said, eyes closed as he lay there on the floor in Beast Mode

* * *

*with the "Parents"*

"Awe...you got me." Vixen pouted

"You got that right." Blackarachnia nodded, her face inches from an upside down Vixin. Vixen was tied up in a glowing blue Energon web upside down

Cheetor was panting, the little bot had inherited his speed and with a smaller body made her quicker.

"That was fun!" Vixin grinned, laughing

"For you two...phew..." Cheetor panted before he looked to the sky and sighed "I need to go back to base." Cheetor frowned as be saw the time on his internal display

"What? But...but daddy..." Vixen pouted

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He nodded, transforming and hugging her

"Hmm, I'll miss you." Vixen sniffed

"Yeah...same here. Hey Legs, talk to you for a sec?" Cheetor asked

"Of course." She nodded, walking over to talking to Cheetor

"I don't want to leave her alone." Cheetor spoke

"Well neither do I." Blackarachnia answered

"Is it...okay if you stay here? Just for today? So she's not scared." Cheetor answered like a parent

"I was going to stay here with her all the time." She smiled "I can't go back to the Pred's. So I'll stay with her and look after her."

"You're the best Legs." Cheetor hugged her

"Thank you Kitty-Mech. But... You need me to make it up to both of us." She smiled

"I...ha, ha...better head back. The guys are probably wondering where I am." Cheetor blushed

She nodded and kissed him before pushing him away "Go on Whiskers. Run back to your little Maximal friends." She teased

"I'll be back soon...and cut Vixen down. Please?" He asked

"If she's good." Blackarachnia joked, walking to their 'daughter' making sure to sway her hips a bit more than normal

'That bot...' He thought " **Beast Mode**!" He transformed into his animal form. With a growl goodbye he took off running towards his base as the sun began to set

"Will daddy be back?" Vixen asked

"Of course." Blackarachnia nodded, cutting Vixin down and catching her

"Hmm..." Vixen snuggled into BlackArachnia's arms "I wish he'd be back soon."

"So do I." Blackarachnia nodded

* * *

*elsewhere- time skip*

Cheetor was racing down the plains heading back to the Maximal's base. 'I REALLY hope the guys aren't mad...or thinking I'm up to no-good.. He thought, slowing down as the lift lowered. With a simple smile he morphed to robot mode and stepped onto the lift, being pulled into the base 'Okay, just play it cool.' Cheetor thought and saw RatTrap "Hey RatTrap; what's up?"

"Sorry about this kid." Rattrap sighed before he punched Cheetor around the face, knocking him out

* * *

*time skip*

Cheetor groaned feeling the effects of the punch lingering and his vision was now coming back. As he pulled himself up he found himself in a laser cage "Oh my head...what? What's going...? RatTrap what's going on? Rhinox? AirRazor? Dinobot? Optimus? What's going on?" Cheetor asked as he noticed that no-one was in the room. But then he looked up to see the other Maximal's on the other side of the glass and he realised where he was. He was in this same cave Optimus had been in when he was infected by Scorpinock's rage virus! "Optimus, what's going on? Why am I here?" Cheetor asked in worry.

"Cheetor. We know what happened." Optimus frowned

'They do?! Hang on...better see what they know.' Cheetor thought "Know WHAT happened?"

"Don't try and lie CatBot! We KNOW that you are conspiring with the female Predicon Spider!" Dinobot hissed

'Conspiring? They think...?' He thought "I'm not conspiring, that's NOT what's going on!" He defended

"Then explain why AirRazor saw you kissing her!" Rattrap snapped

"I...wait you saw that?! Never mind, whatever you think it ISN'T!" Cheetor answered

"She saw it." Rhinox said, pointing at AiRazor "She followed you."

"What happened?" Tigatron frowned

"The truth Cheetor." Optimus ordered

'You too Big Bot?' Cheetor gasped 'I can't tell them! Vixen and...' Cheetor thought in worry '... And they'd never trust me. I can't full out lie to them either...dang it!'

"Don't worry Cheetor, we'll fix you." Rhinox frowned

"'Fix me'? There's NOTHING wrong with me!" Cheetor answered

"The storm and the Pred chick have CLEARLY messed with your head PussyCat!" Rattrap said

"Did you come up with that RatTrap?" Cheetor asked knowing that was a theory RatTrap would come up with.

"Of course! It makes sense!" He snapped

'Oh man...' Cheetor sighed "It has NOTHING to do with EITHER of those things!" Cheetor snapped

"So you betrayed us." Dinobot hissed

"NO I DIDN'T!" Cheetor yelled

"Then what happened?" AiRazor frowned

"I'm... well... You see..." Cheetor said nervously, rubbing his head. This was INSANE!

"Spit it out Cheetor!" Rhinox snapped lightly

"Let us just disintegrate the traitor already." Dinobot snarled

"NO!" Tigatron roared

"We should disintegrate YOU Choppa Face." Rattrap spat

"We are not disintegrating anyone!" Optimus yelled

"Will you all calm down!" Rhinox said

"I'm sure Cheetor has a good reason." AiRazor reasoned

"Yes. Giving his Predicon Mistress information but ALSO our parts!" Dinobot snarled

"Will you JUST shut up!" Rattrap snapped

And so the arguments continued, the other six Maximal's arguing amongst themselves until Cheetor couldn't take it any more "I LOVE HER AND SHE HAS MY SPARKS PERFECT MATCH!" Cheetor yelled, making everyone fall silent and stare at him in shock

"Your…. Spark...?" AirRazor asked in shock

"Is a match..." Rhinox continued

"For that PRED?!" RatTrap snapped

"Yes." He nodded, admitting it with a deep sigh. Optimus stared into Cheetor's eyes, he could tell when his friend was being evasive...but he saw Cheetor's optics staring right back. "And she was not always a Pred. She was once part of this very crew. A friend. And she wants to remember who she is. Even if we weren't matches then I would still try and help her regain her memory." Cheetor frowned

"That may be true...but there IS the chance she's using you." Dinobot answered

"She isn't." Cheetor hissed

"Then WHAT in Cybertron's name have you been doing with those spare parts?" RatTrap asked

"I... Can't tell you." Cheetor sighed

"Why Cheetor?" Optimus inquired

"I just can't." Cheetor growled, looking at his feet. He would NOT drag Vixin into this war!

"Fine. I hate to do this...but you leave me no choice Cheetor." Optimus spoke

"Big Bot, what're you talking about?" Cheetor looked at his friend and father figure

"Optimus?" Rhinox asked

"Keep Cheetor here, scan his mind...I'm going to find where you've been going Cheetor." Optimus answered

"Optimus!" Rhinox, Cheetor, Tigatron, AiRazor and Rattrap gasped

"It's not a suggestion." Optimus answered

"You can't do that Optimus!" Rhinox frowned

"Optimus! You're getting absorbed in this war! We are scientists! Explorers!" Cheetor snapped

"I need to trust you Cheetor." Optimus answered

But at that moment the Predicon's attacked, explosions rocking the Axalon making it shake violently

"Preds!" AirRazor shouted

"I'm on the turrets!" RatTrap spoke

"Damn it." Cheetor hissed "Optimus you need me fighting by your side!"

"We don't have traitors on our side." Dinobot answered

"Dinobot! Shut up!" Rhinox snapped

"We'll fix this later. Maximals, move out." Optimus ordered

The team ran off, Tigatron stopping and staring at Cheetor before following

"I'm not a traitor..." Cheetor spoke to himself, angry at his friends as he fell to the floor

* * *

*Outside*

The Maximal's emerged from the base to see the entire Predicon team besides Blackarachnia "Oh scrap!" RatTrap gasped

"Where is Blackarachnia?" Megatron growled "We know your CatBot is hiding her!"

"What're you talking about Scrap For Brains?" RatTrap snapped

"Don't act stupid Maximal!" Terrasaur snarled

"We know that SpiderBot has been stealing our parts and giving them to you while she was sabotaging your systems!" Scorpinock yelled arrogantly

"She...she hasn't BEEN here numb-bolts!" AirRazor answered firing at the Predacons

"Don't lie to us!" Terantualus hissed, the firefight raging

"Like you're ones to talk!" Dinobot raced and slashed against Scorpinok

But no one noticed a stray shot hitting the Axalon, cutting the power in the brig

"The bars, they're deactivated...Sorry Big-Bot. Beast Mode!" Cheetor spoke transforming to his cheetah form. He ran through the ship, heading for the back exit as the fight raged on 'I've got to get back to Vixen and BlackArachnia!' he thought

* * *

*time skip*

As he sped through the forests towards the cave he felt guilty but free from escaping his friends. But he couldn't care about that now. "Legs? Vixen?" Cheetor called out " Blackarachnia! Vixen!"

"Daddy!" The FoxFormer cheered, running out and hugging him

"Ah! Oh you're alright..." Cheeter hugged her. He felt relieved to see her okay

"Whiskers? You're back faster than I thought." Blackarachnia said, walking out of the cave in Beast Mode

"The Preds and Maximals are at each other's throats. They thought I was a traitor." Cheetor explained

Blackarachnia frowned and transformed, hugging Cheetor close "We're here daddy." Vixen nuzzled close into them even though she didn't understand what they were talking about

"Thanks Vixen." He smiled

"I was working on changing the Stasis Pod into some computers." Blackarachnia explained

"Need a hand?" Cheetor asked

"Please." Blackarachnia smiled

"How much have you managed?" Cheetor asked

"Nearly half the way." She nodded

"Want me to help?" Cheetor chuckled

"Or you could look after that ball of Energon in your arms so I can work without her running around and knocking everything over." Blackarachnia lightly ordered

"Yay." Vixen hugged her "father"

"I can live with that." Cheetor smiled

* * *

*At the battle*

Optimus and Megatron where in a battle, trading blows "Your Cat stole from me! I want it back Optimus!" Megatron roared

"I don't know what you're talking about Megatron!" Optimus blocked a blow and threw one of his own. Optimus has his swords drawn, striking every time he saw an opening

"RARGH!" Megatron tried to block the swords but missed one getting it in the side. His normal hand grasped his side while he shot a blast of purple energy from his t-rex head hitting Primal's chest

"HNN! Give up Megatron...your Predacons are defeated!" Optimus spoke

"We shall not lose to you Maximal." The purple dinoMEch scowled

"Look at your squad Megatron...you've lost this time." Optimus spoke

"Retreat!" Megatron roared

"Ow...Was-zzz-pinator needs aid." Waspinator groaned flying off with the others and nearly crashing every few seconds

"Yea! Run ya cowards!" Rattrap yelled

"Now isn't not the time for verbal assault RatTrap. We need to regroup and fix ourselves." Optimus spoke

"Exactly." Rhinox nodded

"Yeah...alright." RatTrap answered and followed the others inside

"Tigatron, check up on Cheetor." Optimus ordered

"Of course." Tigatron nodded, going to the base angrily lightly

"I hate to think about it Optimus...but what if Cheetor is telling the truth?" Rhinox asked

"What?" Optimus asked

"I don't want to think it too but...what if his AND BlackArachnia's Sparks ARE perfect matches?" AirRazor added

"I don't know." He sighed "But if he's not? Then we'll have to find out." Optimus sighed. The others nodded, everyone clearly not liking it

"HE'S GONE!" Rattrap yelled

"What?!" Optimus roared

"Cheetor's gone!" Rattrap said, running out

"How?" Rhinox asked

"The bars we deactivated. A rogue shot I think." RatTrap answered

"Great." Dinobot hissed "It was a jail break."

"It looks like it." Optimus sighed heavily

"We don't know that." Rhinox spoke

* * *

*with Blackarachnia and Cheetor*

"I'm gonna catch ya!" Cheetor chuckled chasing after Vixen

"No you won't!" She sang

"Oh no...?" Cheetor teased as he lunged forward as he tried to catch her…. but she stopped, making Cheetor flying past her "AHHH!" Cheetor rolled head-first and almost into the wall.

"Hehehehe, Daddy's silly." Vixen giggled

"Say that to my face little-bot." Cheetor spoke tilting his head

"Daddy is silly." She laughed

"Closer." Cheetor spoke flopping to his side. She smiled, curling next to him. Cheetor couldn't keep the smile off his face, putting his paw around Vixin. They really looked like a parent and child. Well...as much a parent and child a: cheetah, spider and fox can be. And BlackArachnia saw the whole hugging paw scene. She smiled lightly, finishing her work Vixen gave a tired yawn and nuzzled close to Cheetor. 'How are you THIS cute from our Sparks?' Cheetor thought, not that he was complaining

'Those two...' BlackArachnia thought kindly. With a few final wire placements and key presses she was finished "There...Now let's get Kitty-Bot up." Blackarachnia teased. She walked over to them near silently and knelt down behind the two, grinning "Wakey-wakey..." She teased. She leaned down and captured one of the cats ears between her lips and blew slightly, making Cheetor gasp as he suddenly awoke from the strange feeling "Morning Kitty-Bot." Blackarachnia smiled

"Damn it Blackarachnia that was weird." He frowned, standing up

"One way to get you up, also I've finished the computer." she smiled

"That's good." Cheetor nodded, turning to robot mode

"Come on, I'll show you how it works. And pick up Vixen." Blackarachnia spoke

"I know, I know." Cheetor waved off, picking the cub up "Jeez. Not even Mates yet and she's already bossing me around."

"Heard that!" She snapped

"Meep." He squeaked


	6. Found

I hope everyone likes this. There are only about another... DI dunno. Four to five chapters let.

We are welcome for ideas for the sequel!

The current name is:

Beast Wars Poisonous Love 2: A tale of Fuzors and TransMetal

Oh! And SaurusRock625, still waiting for those pictures! *chuckles*

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!**

 **Poisonous Love**

 **Chapter 6: Found  
**

* * *

It had been nearly four months since Cheetor had escaped from the base

He and Blackarachnia were getting close and they were becoming more parental around Vixen. It started as small things: them just knowing when the other was sneaking up on them, the two able to have a conversation with just looking into each other's optics and just loving each other's company it had grown into stronger things over time. Not only that Vixen wasn't able to sneak up on them as often but they played along just to get her to smile and they now seem unable to recharge unless in the same bed

Currently the family had ventured a bit further from their home than normal to have a picnic, Cheetor teaching Vixin how to hunt

"Hey it's getting late..." Cheetor pointed to the setting sun.

"Come on...we've got to go home now." Blackarachnia told Vixen seriously

"Mommy...five more minutes." Vixen pouted

"Now young lady." She frowned seriously

"Okay..." Vixen frowned, sighing in defeate

"Hey, don't give your mother the pouty face." Cheetor looked at her with a fatherly look. Vixin was about to reply but their talk was cut short as they heard explosions

"What the scrap?" Cheetor shouted

"We are close to a battlefield. We need to hurry!" Blackarachnia yelled, the family running away from the explosions. Meanwhile across the forest the Maximal's and Predicons were battling once more

"Mommy, who're they?" Vixen asked, looking back at the explosions to see what had caused it

"No one baby. Come on." Blackarachnia frowned

"But." Vixen tried to look back as they tried to get home

"No buts, come on." Cheetor spoke as he gently bit the nap of her neck, picking her up without hurting her "Gek hack hoo he kave." Cheetor spoke to BlackArachnia, which translated to "Get back to the cave." Blackarachnia nodded, both running as fast as they could

* * *

*at the battle*

As they ran the battle continued, both sides were more damaged then they had been in a month but luckily the Maximal's where still winning thanks to Blackarachnia's sabotage to the Predicon's ship, computers and supply

"Gah! Retreat! Back to the ship!" Megatron ordered, his entire being seemed to be more scrap-replacements than anything. He transforms into his Beast Mode, most of his purple scales being replaced by large silver metallic plating

"Yeah you better run!" AirRazor shouted in victory. Her wings where now blue and a bit larger with turbines in them

"You tell 'em Razor." RatTrap agreed. His rat parts where now a more rustic brown-ish colour with his back kegs replaced by wheels

"Maximals...return to base." Optimus ordered "Rhinox, come in: we're returning to base."

 _"Understood."_ Rhinox nodded

"Oh Cybertron...My parts are getting stiff." RatTrap groaned

"Maximal's. Roll out back to base." Primal nodded

"Beast mode!" RatTrap transformed

"Beast Mode!" AiRazor and Tigatron called, transforming. And with that, the four returned to the Axalon

* * *

*At the Maximal Base*

"Hmm...Megatron seems to be lacking parts for further repairs." Dinobot spoke

"As are we." Rhinox sighed. He was missing a leg, only having a skeletal structure of said leg remaining to stand on, and a patch of metal over his right eye

"Yes...but we are more prepared." Dinobot answered. Dinobot was relatively the same but one of his eyes looked like a telescope and his right arm looked like some weird sword showing he had not had MUCH damage over the months

"That may be true...but I'm still wondering about Cheetor." Rhinox answered with a sigh, resting his chin on his hands

"Why worry about the Traitor?" Dinobot snarled

"I still think there was a reason for his taking the parts." Rhinox answered

Dinobot snorted in reply as the others arrived back, the lift hissing as it retracted into the ship

"How're things back here Dinobot, Rhinox?" Tigatron asked calmly

"The ship will never fly again." Rhinox nodded sadly, the had to use the ship as replacement parts or to make replacement parts

"So we're stranded...and without any replacements." RatTrap groaned

"Luckily the Predicons are in the same situation." Tigatron nodded

"But WE'RE at an advantage." Rhinox answered "From comparing our damages and repairs: the Predacons have less reliable replacement parts than we do and have a smaller supply of materials."

"Good." Optimus nodded. He just had a few metal plates on his body, mainly his shoulders and chest

"Listen...Optimus..." Rhinox sighed and tried to start a conversation

"If it's about Cheetor, I don't want to hear it now. We'll search tomorrow." Optimus answered before he sighed and added bitterly "Again."

"... I found his signal near the battlefield." Rhinox sighed

"What?" Everyone called out with shock, although some had anger and others having joy in their tones

"Why didn't you say anything?!" AirRazor snapped, missing the catbot greatly

"Because you were busy not trying to get fried! I didn't want any distractions!" Rhinox answered "And he left half way through the battle."

"Did you manage to track him?" Optimus asked

"No. He ran off and out of range." Rhinox sighed

"But where was he in correlation to the fight?" Optimus asked

"From the start to half way, he was to the east and ran south." Rhinox replied

"Then he could be anywhere from Sector-6 to Sector-9!" RatTrap answered

"At least. He could have always ran further or changed direction." Rhinox corrected

"Then that could mean he's anywhere in the South East Zones..." AirRazor thought aloud

"AiRazor and I shall look for him." Tigatron nodded. He wasn't any different, thanks to the fact he was the same model as Cheetor so he had twice the parts to use plus he only let his internal parts to be replaced while staying in Beast Mode to fix the holes he got on his body

"Stay safe and if ANYTHING happens keep your comlinks open." Optimus spoke

"Understood." They nodded

* * *

*With the Predicons*

"I can't BELIEVE we were defeated again!" Megatron growled, spinning around in his hover-chair to glare at his minions "Can we reactivate the Auto-Guns?!"

"Not without frying the circuits..." Scorpinok answered

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Waspinator got zapped from one of the servos, being sent flying and crashing into a wall "Why doezzzzzzz Univerzzzzzze hate Wazzzzzpiator?" he groaned, falling from the wall and hitting several walkways before he landed on a hover-pad. Somehow Waspinator looked EXACTLY the same even though he had been blown up multiple times. It was baffling but the others didn't seem, to notice

All of the Predicons where in similar situations as Megatron with just crude metal plates placed on top of their wounds "Argh...What possessed BlackArachnia to leave us? To sabotage us for the Maximals advantage?" Megatron slumped into his chair.

"She WAS originally a Maximal. Maybe Terantualus messed up reprogramming her?" Scorpinock suggested with a shrug. He had several holes in his body and one of his clkaws was now a machine gun, his body having more repairs than the others

"HEY!" Terantulus snapped. His chest was the most damaged part of him, now having several large codes and beeping lights visible

"It's the only reliable option." Scorpinock scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest

"Reliable for YOU maybe!" Terantulus muttered darkly 'If I had my way of programming her; BlackArachnia would be exposing her Spark to me!' He thought darkly 'And she would be doing EVERY single little desire I have.'

"I belive that I agree with Scorpinock." Megatron frowned "Yeeeeessssss."

"WHAT? You're taking HIS side over MINE!?" Terantulus snapped

"It is the only reason unless of hundreds of variables." Megatron nodded

"I...Grr..." Terantulus grumbled 'Damn SheSpider!... At least she ran and left her underplating. I can just discharge over that later.'

*With Cheetor and BlackArachnia*

Cheetor suddenly punched the wall in anger as the family relaxed for dinner, unsure of why he was suddenly angry "Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Vixen asked

"I'm fine Vixin. Sorry. I was just vert mad for a second for some reason." Cheetor smiled

"Oh..." Vixen hugged him hoping to help relieve his anger

Cheetor smiled, hugging her before he picked her up and finished making dinner "Come on, I've got to finish dinner now." Cheetor smiled

"Yay! Dinner!" Vixin cheered

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Blackarachnia joked

"Yep!" Vixin giggled, nodding happily

"Come on Daddy...we've got work to do." Blackarachnia ordered lightly

"I know! I know!" He laughed lightly, serving the food "Now don't eat this quickly like last time."

"I won't..." Vixen pouted innocently

"You better not." Cheetor teased

"Promise." Vixen answered

Cheetor nodded, the two watching their child eat "She's got your appetite." Blackarachnia teased

"She's a growing FemBot." Cheetor joked

"That she is..." Blackarachnia leaned her head against his shoulder instinctively.

Cheetor smiled, wrapping an arm around her 'We're like a real family...' Both adults thought happily...well one adult, we aren't sure where Cheetor's placed.

* * *

*with the authors*

"I'd say Cheetor is... No idea. Late teens? Early adult hood and is adjusting?" Grey shrugged

"I'd say he's...Mid-twenties? That's about the right age for parental ideals to get into his system." Ghost answered "What about you Luna? ... Luna?" The blonde was snoring cutely, as she had fallen asleep with her head resting in Grey's shoulder "Score one for you Grey." Ghost chuckled

"Shut it." Grey blushed "Besides, I called a friend for you."

"Yeah? Who?" Ghost asked as he felt a presence by his side.

"Hello Ghost..." A seductive voice spoke lightly

"GAH!" He gasped, spinning around to see a beautiful woman there She had beautiful blue eyes and short blonde hair with spiral curls on the sides. She was wearing a skimpy white dress with a red bow around her waist. "C-Catherine?" Ghost blushed

"Yep. That's her." Grey nodded

"He said you were cute..." Catherine flirted. "He was a bit off." Grey just rolled his eyes and hugged Luna closer "So...what're we watching?" Catherine asked

"Beast Wars Poison Love." Ghost answered

"So sit down and enjoy the show!" Grey smirked

* * *

*Back with Cheetor and BlackArachnia*

It was now around midnight and the two were lying in bed together. They were sleeping soundly and Vixen was snuggled in her own bed sleeping in her beast form. The two were in their underplating and that was it

"Hmm..." Cheetor hummed slipping closer to BlackArachnia. His arms where wrapped around her waist, one of her legs resting on his hip and her head on his chest plate 'Elita...' Cheetor thought subconsciously….. And he whispered it aloud, waking Blackarachnia up and making her pull away

"Ch-Cheetor!" she whispered in shock and slight hurt 'He's thinking about Elita... The OLD me... Who he knows as a different person! I... I was stupid to think he loved ME!' She told herself as she angrily got dressed and left their room

"Hmm...Mommy..." Vixen mumbled in her sleep. This whipped away her anger as she went to her daughters room

'Oh baby...' Blackarachnia looked kindly at her daughter. She sat next to her and carefully brushed Vixin's fur

"Mommy..." Vixen mumbled happily

"I'm here Vixin. I'm here." She smiled

"Hmm M-mommy?" Vixen woke up with a smile

"What are you doing up?" Blackarachnia teased

"I heard you." Vixen answered. Blackarachnia smiled, picking Vixin up and kissing her forehead "Why're YOU up?" Vixen asked

"I... Couldn't sleep." Blackarachnia said simply after a moment of thought

"Do you need a bed time story?" Vixen asked innocently

"No, I am okay dear." She smiled

"Okay..." Vixen yawned

"Go back to sleep." Blackarachnia soothed, rocking her in her arms softly

"Night-night..." Vixen drifted to sleep

"Good night." Blackarachnia nodded as her daughter fell asleep 'Now...what am I gonna do with her and Spots?' BlackArachnia thought

* * *

*Time skip- with the Maximals*

Airrazor and Tigatron were searching Sector's Seven and Six in search for Cheetor, so far: no luck. Right now it was midday and they were in Sector Eight when a bush's rustling caught their attention "Think that could be them?" Tigatron asked

Several tense seconds passed, the two Maximal's ready for nearly anything….. and _that_ was when a large yellow fox jumped out of the bushes

"Oh...it's just a fox." AirRazor answered with a sigh

"Quite a LARGE fox." Tigatron added critically "And a blonde one."

"Hello!" the fox said ina young female voice, making them both jump back

"Whoa! Okay...This is new." AirRazor commented

"Very strange." Tigatron frowned

"You look like my Daddy." the fox said to Tigatron, catching their attention

"Err...What?" Tigatron asked

"What do you mean: He looks like your Daddy?" AirRazor asked

"He looks like my Daddy but white and stripy." The fox giggled

"Tell me...Your Daddy...is he yellow with spots?" Tigatron asked

"Yep!" she nodded happily "I'm Vixin! I've never spoken with talking animals before."

"We're not talking animals. We're Transformers. I'm AirRazor." AirRazor answered

"Tigatron." Said Transformer added

"Transformers? As in... transform?" Vixin asked, transforming to her robot mode making the two gasp

"Tigatron...you don't think...?" AirRazor asked in shock

"I think I'm thinking the same as you..." Tigatron answered

"She... Looks just like him." AirRazor said in amazement

"But with her features." Tigatron nodded

"What're you talking about?" Vixen asked innocently

"We know your dad. We're his friends." Tigatron said simply, now knowing why Cheetor took those parts

"Really?" Vixen asked "They'd be happy to see you."

"Then let's go." Tigatron smiled "Can you show us the way?"

"Uh-huh." Vixen nodded "This way." She quickly transformed into Beast Mode and took off running

"First lead we've had in months." AirRazor spoke

"We SHOULD report back." Tigatron answered

"But we aren't, are we?" AirRazor asked

"No." He shook his head

* * *

*time skip*

The two Transformers caught the cave where Vixen had leaded them to. And then she called out "Mommy, Daddy. I've brought your friends!"

"Friends? Did you find more badgers to bring home?" Cheetor's voice called from the cave, the yellow ex-Maximal walking from the cave in Beast Mode "AirRazor? Tigatron?!" Cheetor shouted

"Cheetor." Tigatron nodded, the two Maximising

"What's wrong Daddy?" Vixen asked

"They...are...it's...well...complicated." Cheetor answered

"But they said they were your friends." Vixen answered

"... Kinda." He flinched "Go spend some time with Mommy Vixin."

"Okay." Vixen nodded and left

"So...playing "Happy Families" Cheetor?" AirRazor asked with a joke.

"Yes." Cheetor frowned as he entered robot mode

"SHE is the reason the parts were stolen?" Tigatron asked

"Yes." Cheetor nodded remaining stone-faced

"What happened?" Tigatron asked

"A Stasis Pod crashed during the storm. The Spark was near depleted... And we brought her back." Cheetor smiled softly

"S-So all the secrets...The evasiveness, the late nights and missing days?" AirRazor asked

"So we could save and bring to life out Vixin. And keep her safe." Cheetor nodded

"You know Optimus is gonna have baby-bots when he finds out." Tigatron answered

"He won't." Cheetor snarled "If I can help it."

"Are you threatening Optimus, Cheetor?" AirRazor asked

"No." Cheetor said flatly, staring at the two seriously and pulling out a gun

"Whoa! Cheetor...what're you doing?!" Tigatron jumped back

"I care about you two... But I would do ANYTHING to protect her." Cheetor said simply

"Alright...we won't tell Optimus." AirRazor answered

"... I believe it. Since it is you two." Cheetor sighed, lowering his blaster

"Just. ONE. Thing." Tigatron spoke

"What's that? Ow!" Cheetor asked then was flicked in the forehead "What was that for?!"

"For pointing your GUN AT US!" Tigatron answered

"To protect my daughter." He frowned

"We get THAT...So...Different similar subject...BlackArachnia." AirRazor asked

"She was the checking the computer. She's in a bad mood today, don't know why. Checking for anyway for us to get home." Cheetor explained

"Have you tried to talk to her?" AirRazor asked

"She dosen't want to talk to me today." Cheetor shrugged "She gets like this from time to time and I found it kind of easy to just... Well... Let her calm down."

"Well...okay. I guess us asking to come in is out of the question?" AirRazor answered

"No... Come on in." Cheetor sighed

* * *

*With the Predacons*

Megatron growled as everyone worked "I CANNOT believe we're STUCK here!" Megatron dug his fingers into his chair

"We have no other choices for spare parts though Lord Megatron." Scorpinock snivelled

"Then we'll have to steal parts from the Maximals." Megatron answered

"We keep losing when we do that!" Terrasaur squawked

"Then we'll have to find parts some OTHER way! Make them, mine the components, do WHATEVER!" Megatron roared

"This planet is far too primitive for anything close to that." Terantualus replied

"Then we'll scavenge the next Stasis pod. Rip the parts off of another maximal." Megatron answered

"What? Why would Maximals...? Waspinator, take Terrasaur and search sector 8!" Megaton ordered

"Yes Lord Megatron!" They both called, transforming and flying off

"Why send them there Lord Megatron?" Scorpinock asked

"There are no Energon deposits there after the storm months ago." Megatron said seriously

"So no chance of Maximals..." Terantulus nodded

"No reason for them to be there." Megatron nodded

* * *

*at the cave*

BlackArachnia was working on dinner after giving Vixen a hug. She was still pissed off from last night, ignoring Cheetor most of today, but she couldn't be mad around her daughter she found it physically impossible. And THAT was when Cheetor walked in "Hey...Legs, we've got company." Cheetor spoke

"What are you talking about Quasar-Brain?" She asked as she turned around and froze

"BlackArachnia?" AirRazor and Tigatron Asked in shock

"... What are they doing here?" Blackarachnia hissed

"I met them and brought them here Mommy." Vixen answered honestly taking blame

"... Oh Vixin." Blackarachnia frowned

"Don't be too hard on her BlackArachnia." Cheetor answered

"You know I won't." She nodded

"You, BA and a child?" Tigatron asked

"Never would've believed it." AirRazor added

"Why not?" Cheetor frowned playfully "I'm mature." He huffed

"...yeah..." They both disbelieved him

"Yes I am." Cheetor frowned

"Daddy's funny." Vixen teased

"So? Funny's good." Cheetor smirked

"Oh really?" Blackarachnia asked with a slight serious tone.

"Well... When you know when to be serious it is." Cheetor nodded

"Hmm." BlackArachnia huffed

'What's her problem today?' He thought, shrugging

"So why're you here?" BA asked the two Maximals

"We were sent to go and look for Cheetor, since Rhinox picked up his signal during our last battle." Tigatron explained

'Damn it!' Cheetor thought

"Oh really?" Blackarachnia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not my fault! We must have been too close to the battle!" Cheetor defended

"We WERE close." Vixen defended her father

"... I guess." Blackarachnia sighed "You're going to tell your boss aren't you?" BlackArachnia asked accusingly

"Who's that?" Vixen asked innocently

"... Your Uncle Optimus." Cheetor said weakly

"We promised we wouldn't." Tigatron corrected

"I have an uncle! I have an uncle! I have an uncle! I have an uncle! I have an uncle! I have an uncle!" Vixen cheered, running around happily for a few seconds before she stopped "What's an uncle?"

"Don't worry about it." Cheetor laughed

"It's a member of family." Blackarachnia answered rubbing Vixen's head

"More family?" Vixin asked, tilting her head

"Yeah, we're family too." AirRazor added

"YAY!" Vixin cheered, hugging them

"She's a vent of fresh air Cheetor." Tigatron smiled

"She's a free spirited as me and as smart and beautiful as her mother." Cheetor smiled

"Good save Kitty-Bot." Blackarachnia answered. And... She found that very sweet. He didn't know the problem, he stated what he felt.

"Are uncle Tigatron and Uncle AirRazor going to stay?" Vixen asked

"No. They need to go home soon." Cheetor smiled

"I'm not a 'Uncle' you little scamp, I'm an 'Aunt'." AirRazor answered

"... Huh?" Vixin said in confusion

"A female uncle." AirRazor answered simply as she could

"Oh!" She nodded " _Aunty_ AirRazor!"

"Exactly." Said transformer smiled, nodding softly

"Beast Mode." Tigatron nodded, transforming to Beast Mode "We have to head back, Optimus will be wondering where we are."

"Of course." AirRazor nodded, turning to Beast Mode herself

"Can we see you again?" Vixen pouted

"Maybe." Tigatron nodded "We shall try and visit again soon."

"See ya Tiger." Cheetor waved

"And keep your word." Blackarachnia reminded them sternly

"We will." AirRazor answered

"Later LittleCat." Tigatron nodded "Farewell TinyFox."

"Bye-bye." Vixen waved.

And with that the two left, AirRazor taking to the sky

"They were nice." Vixen smiled happily, her parents smiling at her

* * *

*Over Sector Eight*

"Terrazzzzzaur, do you think we'll find anything?" Waspinator asked

"I detect them." Terrasaur frowned

"You did?! Where?" Waspinator asked

"Below us." The pterodactyl swaked suddenly, dive-bombing

"Wait for Wazzzzpinator!" Waspinator spoke, following his colleague. The two Predicons flew down at high speed, Tigatron and AirRazor going through the forest

"Located them. They seem to be coming back from THAT way." Terrasaur pointed

 **"TERRORIZE!"** they yelled together. The two transformed and opened fire, guns blazing

"Turn to zzzzzzzzcrap!" Waspinator smiled maliciously.

"Look out!" AirRazor swerved trying to dodge the barrage of lasers, Tigatron barley jumping out of the way

'Just great.' The wise Maximal thought in frustration, transforming

* * *

*with Tigatron and AirRazor*

The two transformed into Robot Mode, barley a few feet from the cave, and pulled out their weapons "This is crazy! Why are a couple of Preds here?!" AirRazor asked in shock

"I don't know but we can't let them hit the cave!" Tigatron answered

"What's in the cave?" Terrasaur snarled, seeing the cave

"Nothing that belongs to you!" Tigatron answered setting upon fire the Predacons

The two Maximal's where hiding behind trees, shooting when they saw an opening. But... A stray shot flew towards the cave

"NO!" the two shouted and now bade for Predacon scrap.

* * *

*In the cave*

"What's going on out there?" Cheetor thought aloud, the family hearing explosions

"I dunno but we should head to the lab." Blackarachnia answered

"Mommy, Daddy...what's going on?" Vixen cowered

"Nothing Baby, don't worry." Cheetor soothed when a rocket hit the cave wall making the family fall over "BLACKARACHNIA! WE NEED TO DO THE EMERGENCY ESCAPE PLAN! T... TO THE AXALON!"

"Back THERE? Cheetor you can't be...!" BlackArachnia answered

"DO IT ELITA!" Cheetor shouted without thinking, glaring at her in frustration

"... What?" She asked shocked, almost angrily

Cheetor panted then heard the fighting going on outside "Go to the Axalon, take Vixen and don't look back."

"Daddy I don't want to leave you!" Vixen cried

"Go with your mother. I'll be with you soon. I promise!" Cheetor answered seriously

"I will help your Aunt and Uncle. We will be fine and be back soon." Cheetor smiled, kissing her forehead "Now go Vixin, do as your mother says."

"Cheetor..." Blackarachnia looked at him half-darkly

"I'll be fine BlackArachnia. You can scold me later." Cheetor spoke kissing her and headed out but he was stopped

"Don't get scrapped Kitty-Bot." Blackarachnia answered

"I won't." Cheetor reassured her after being let go, still not understanding her anger properly

"Come on baby-girl." Blackarachnia ushered, grasping Vixin's arm and running away

* * *

*outside the cave*

"You're gonna fry Pred!" AirRazor roared

The battle was even... Before a yellow energy blast his Terrasaur in the shoulder sending him stumbling back with a severe burn mark "ARGH! W-What?" Terrasaur yelled in pain

Cheetor emerged from the cave, snarling like his beast form. "Man... I've missed this." Cheetor hissed with a smirk, opening fire without bothering to take cover

"The CatBot?!" Waspinator was in shock before being blasted in the exhaust

"Gotcha!" AirRazor smirked

"What do you MEAN "Gotcha"?" Cheetor asked aiming his blaster at where Waspinator was

"... I got him?" She deadpanned, flying

Cheetor frowned. He missed from AirRazor's shot. He was out of practise. "I've gotten rusty." Cheetor frowned. But he saw he was still better than the others, most likely because of the shoddy new parts "I'm sorry about the parts." Cheetor apologised

"For the LittleFox? I don't care." Tigatron smiled

"Yeah. It's worth it for the new kid." AirRazor agreed. Cheetor nodded and kept up his fire

"Retreat!" Waspinator shouted

"Agreed!" Terrasaur screeched

Cheetor smirked as the two ran, spinning his gun before be fired a rocket from his forearm compartment. Turning away the two Pred's where caught in an explosion "Preds to shreds." Cheetor smiled

Tigatron laughed softly, patting Cheetor's shoulder "You don't change LittleCat." Tigatron smiled

"Hate to break up the "bro-fest" but what about Vixen and BlackArachnia?" AirRazor asked

"Sent them... Back to base." Cheetor flinched

"You did WHAT!?" Tigatron and AirRazor snapped

"Optimus is gonna turn BlackArachnia to scrap and break you into a trillion pieces!" AirRazor added

"No he won't. The defences won't detect her." Cheetor smirked

"What did you do?" Tigatron asked

"Put her on Sentinal's 'friend' list." Cheetor half joked

"Cheetor...!" Tigatron looked at him

"What?" Cheetor frowned "I love her. I didn't want her to be hurt."

"I hope you told her that recently." AirRazor commented

"What do you mean?" Cheetor asked in confusion

"She was pissed at you. Couldn't you tell?" AirRazor asked

"I know. She gets like that sometimes; I just have to wait for her to calm down." Cheetor shrugged in confusion. He had NO experience with women

AirRazor slapped the back of his head "NO Dumb-bot! You're supposed to talk to her about these things!"

"Ow! Wait... I do?! No one told me that!" Cheetor groaned and yelled

"Yes!" Razor answered

"Even **I** know that." Tigatron answered

"Then why didn't you TELL me before I HAD a girl-bot!" Cheetor groaned

"I didn't think you were emotionally stable and mature enough!" Tigatron answered

"THANK YOU for the HIGH praise!" Cheetor snapped, throwing his arms into the air in frustration

"This is what I mean." Tigatron answered

" _You_ were talking down to me! That is WHY I answer back like that! It is who I am! Every bot is different!" Cheetor snarled, getting angry again. He wasn't a little kid!

"Alright! Alright...we're sorry. Okay?" AirRazor tried to calm things down

"Cheetor. **Transform**." He said, having deleted the Maximal's transformation code from his data banks after he ran away. He turned into his Beast Mode and took off running

"Did he say...?" Tigatron asked

"Yeah...he's defected." AirRazor answered"At least he didn't say Terrorize."

The two sighed in relief; turning to their Beast Mode's themselves

* * *

And there we go! Next chapter will be interesting as Vixin meets the rest of her expanded family, and Cheetor's family's life has been greatly disrupted.


	7. The Axalon

WARNING! There is a Lemon in this chapter. It is short, nondescript and meant to be a romantic moment however I will STILL leave a warning so you can skip it if you want.

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!**

 **Poisonous Love**

 **Chapter 7: The Axalon  
**

* * *

BlackArachnia was racing with Vixen to the Axalon, since Vixen was faster than her mother she had to constantly tell her to slow down. They were racing towards the side of the ship so the Maximal's didn't see them, but she was still scared of the Auto-Guns... Only for them to not fire when they were in range 'Why aren't they firing at us?' Blackarachnia thought, not that she was complaining. Soon they were under the ship and the lift lowered, the two female Transformers turning to Robot Mode

"Mommy is this the... Ax... Ax... Axolotl?" Vixen asked

"Axalon...and yes." Blackarachnia answered gently correcting her.

"Stay behind me Vixin." Blackarachnia ordered lightly as she stood on the platform, knowing the Maximal's would be confused by its decent and would be suspicious

"Okay." Vixen headed behind her mother. Blackarachnia made sure she was blocking her daughter as the lift began to slowly rise

"I'm tellin' ya, someone activated the lift." RatTrap answered in annoyed confusion

"But how?" Primal growled as the lift raised... And Blackarachnia came into view

"BlackArachnia!" Optimus spoke

"Pred!" RatTrap snapped, catching everyone's attention. He, Optimus, Dinobot and Rhinox got ready to fire on her, but she raised her arms in surrender

"I'm not here to fight!" Blackarachnia called out while protecting Vixen, her arms raised up in defence

"... What's that?" Rattrap, pointing to the black and gold thing he saw behind Blackarachnia

"I'm not a 'That'." Vixen spoke with a frown, poking her head out slightly

"Who is that?" Optimus asked in slight shock, putting his guns away at the sight of the child

"My daughter: Vixen." BlackArachnia answered

"What?!" Rhinox gasped, shocked

"You're daughter?!" RatTrap added

"If this is a trick." Optimus threatened but was interrupted

"She looks like Cheetor." Rhinox said simply, stopping the would be argument

"He's my Daddy." Vixen answered with a wide, innocent smile

"...What?" RatTrap gasped

"This is Vixin. She is mine and Cheetor's sparkling." Blackarachnia explained

"...SHE'S the reason Cheetor stole those parts?" Optimus asked, working everything out

"What are they talking about Mommy?" Vixin asked before she sniffed around eagerly as a scent hit her nose "I smell Daddy!"

'Whisker's old room.' Blackarachnia thought, working out what she smelt "Don't worry about it Vixin. Go play." She urged, pushing her back encouragingly

"Okay!" Vixin nodded happily, turning to Beast Mode and running towards Cheetor's old room

"... Yes." Blackarachnia answered Optimus' question once Vixin was no longer in the room

"Grr...Start talking BlackArachnia." Dinobot snarled

"A Stasis Pod fell during the storm. Me and Spots hid in a cave and bonded. Our Sparks where perfect matches. We worked togehter to remake the body and form a new spark. We have a daughter. Been living in a cave since she was brought to life. TigerBot and Wings for Brains found us. Pred's attacked. We ran here. Spots is helping his fellow CatBot and the Tiger's areal friend." Blackarachnia explained simply

"Alright...but he's still in trouble." Optimus answered with a serious look

"You! Don't! Order! Him! Around!" Blackarachnia snarled, walking towards Optimus angrily "You! Kicked him out! He left! He is no longer your LAPDOG! The ONLY reason we are here is because Cheetor thinks it is safer than looking for another cave or hiding until the Pred's left the area! The ONLY reason!" With each sharp sentence she jabbed Optimus in the chest with her claw making him back up with each jab

Optimus stared down BlackArachnia even with the jabs at his chest. He just calmly breathed...if transformers CAN breathe

* * *

*with the Writers*

"Well... The Beast Era Transformers literally BECOME the Beast, inside and out. Even if they have cybernetic equivalents. So they do the ACTION of breathing but it does nothing for them biologically speaking." Grey said, nerding out "Then again... That technically means they have robotic genitalia as well."

"So...they have robo-lungs AND vibrators as dicks and pussies?" Ghost asked scratching his head

"No. More like a mixture of wires in the shape of the parts with maybe a fake rubber 'skin' over it that work the same." Grey tapped his chin "At least that's my theory."

"Meh. Makes sense to me." Ghost shrugged

"Yea." Grey nodded

* * *

*back to the story*

"Fine... so... You've defected from the Predacons?" Optimus asked

"Yes." She nodded simply "But I am not joining you fools either."

"Tigatron, AirRazor and Cheetor are coming in fast!" Rhinox called, ending the conversation

"Anyone tracking them?" Optimus asked

"No, they seem to be alone." Rhinox answered

"Spots may be stupid sometimes but he wouldn't be heading this way if he knew he was being followed." Blackarachnia said, pressing a button on the Maximal's control pad opening the hanger door "You're gonna need that. He tends to... Jump in... When he's worried. A recent habit."

"Thanks for the update." Rhinox answered

Just then a yellow cat fell through the hole in the roof that Blackarachnia opened, landing on the table revealing Cheetor in Beast Mode "Are they okay?!" Cheetor asked in panic, transforming and looking around in fear. When he saw Blackarachnia he ran at her hugged her, sighing in relief

"Whoa...Cheetor's hugging a Pred." RatTrap looked in shock and in reply Cheetor snarled at him "Whoa! Sorry Spots." RatTrap apologised

"Where's Vixin?" Cheetor asked, breaking his hug with a slightly blushing Blackarachnia as Tigatron and AirRazor arrived

"In your room." BlackArachnia answered "She's safe."

"I'm so glad." He sighed, hugging her again

"...Okay this is gonna get some getting used to." Rhinox answered

"We won't be staying long." Cheetor replied as he broke the hug again, turning to him "Just a few days."

"Alright." RatTrap nodded, although he didn't like it

"So...a new bot?" Optimus asked Cheetor

"My little Vixin." He nodded

"Hmm..." Optimus nodded slowly.

Cheetor nodded and walked away, heading to his room where he found her laying on his old bed in Beast Mode and rolling around while she giggled "Daddy!" Vixen cheered as she saw him, standing back up happily

"Hey baby girl." Cheetor hugged her tightly "Enjoying my old room?" Cheetor asked

"This bed's soft." Vixen giggled as she bounced on the bed

"Glad YOU think it's soft." Cheetor laughed

"Didn't YOU think it?" Vixen asked

"Nah...not really." Cheetor chuckled "But you ARE bouncier than me." Cheetor joked as he sat on the bed

"Isn't Mommy coming in?" Vixen asked curiously, tilting her head

"Yeah...Why don't you come in too Mommy?" Cheetor asked playfully, looking to the doorway. Blackarachnia was standing outside the room, arms crossed lightly

"Mommy?" Vixen asked lightly and hopefully, her tail wagging

"Very well." She nodded, walking inside

Out of the room RatTrap whispered to AirRazor "Never thought I'd see this." RatTrap muttered

"See what?" She asked

"A girl willingly walk into Cheetor's room." RatTrap answered. AirRazor frowned and walked Rattrap over the head "Ow!" RatTrap rubbed his head

* * *

*with the other Maximals*

"So...BlackArachnia with Cheetor, better on his side than on the Pred's side." Rhinox commented

"True." Tigatron nodded "I knew he was not a traitor."

"Optimus?" Tigatron asked as the Big Bot was keeping his eye on Vixen "Optimus!"

"Sorry...I was thinking: They saved a life." Optimus answered

"No. They CREATED one." Tigatron replied

"That's even better." Optimus admitted, calming down

"You are right." Rhinox nodded

"It proves that Megatron's hold is slipping." Optimus answered

"She WAS originally a Maximal." Rhinox pointed out

"True...but now she has a family." Optimus answered

* * *

*with Cheetor and the family*

Blackarachnia watched both Cheetor and Vixin play, looking at his desk and was shocked to see a picture if her on it 'It... It's me/' she thought in shock. She was surprised that Cheetor had a picture of her, and so she walked over to it and picked the picture up in her pincer 'Wow...he had a picture of me...' Blackarachnia thought kindly then turned to see Vixen and Cheetor playing 'And yet... He kept saying... THAT name. Could he be...?' BA thought 'Blending her with me?' We are the same... But he doesn't know that.'

"Mommy, what's that?" Vixen asked, standing next to her

"Oh... A picture." She said, giving the picture to her daughter

"You look pretty in this mommy." Vixen smiled, looking at it with a smile

"Thank you." She nodded, smiling. It was a simple picture if her looking around but the sunset made her golden parts shine

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Cheetor asked

"Just this picture of me." Blackarachnia smirked challenging him

"... Oh." Cheetor muttered, blushing

"So...you've been thinking of me for...quite a while?" Blackarachnia teased

"The... That picture was from ... I give up." He groaned, knowing he couldn't talk his way out of it

"Oh-ho... oh no, you've got to tell us now." Blackarachnia hoped to embarrass him

"Nope." He said, looking away

"Pwease daddy." Vixen asked cutely

"Oh great." Cheetor groaned at the sight

"Yay." Vixen smiled

"Come on...tell us." Blackarachnia added

"... From a few days after you got activated. I found you when you were on patrol during the sunset and you where beautiful. I couldn't help it... I took a picture." Cheetor explained, blushing

"Awe...Daddy REALLY loves Mummy." Vixen hugged the both of them

"Yea... I do." He smiled

"Awe..." Vixen hugged tighter

Blackarachnia was silent though 'Oh man I'm in the Big House now.' Cheetor thought. But he did what he was supposed to do! Well... What AirRazor and Tigatron said he was supposed to do! "Vixen, could you play with Uncle Tigatron while I talk to mommy?" Cheetor asked

"Okay!" She cheered, running away

As Vixen left the room Cheetor went to the door "Excuse us a minute." Cheetor asked

AirRazor and Tigatron immediately knew what he was going to do "Come on, let's give them some room." Tigatron nodded, the two leaving

Cheetor nodded and closed the door. And as soon as that happened, Blackarachnia pushed him onto the bed "Ack! B-BlackArachnia!" Cheetor gulped

"You call me Elita in your sleep... You call me Elita when the Predicons attack... And you DARE say you LOVE ME in front of my daughter!" Blackarachnia growled, Cheetor seeing that it was taking her all not to cry

"B-But, I DO love you." Cheetor answered

"After... That." She cried

"Yes! Elita's gone; I care for YOU and Vixen!" Cheetor answered seriously

"You have called me Elita TWICE today!" Blackarachnia snarled

"You remind me of her!" Cheetor answered

"I AM HER!" Blackarachnia screamed

"W-What?" Cheetor asked after a minute of silence

"I AM ELITA." She snarled

"Elita...?" Cheetor looked deep into her eyes

"Not anymore." She snarled

"No...You're BlackArachnia..." Cheetor cupped her cheek.

"But you won't see that!" She snapped, holding back tears

"Then help me." Cheetor asked

"What?" She asked

"Help me see you as YOU." Cheetor answered

"W... How?" She asked, shocked

"This." Cheetor answered and kissed her.

Blackarachnia's optics widened before they closed and she returned the kiss. The two remained in that embrace for a while, and Cheetor wanted to make it more passionate but was fearful of his tongue being bitten off.

So he reached up and began to undo her outer armour

"Hmm, hmm..." BlackArachnia moaned reaching to undo HIS armour as she thought 'He...he wants more...' And soon both where left in this is underplating

"Cheetor..." Blackarachnia spoke softly

"BlackArachnia..." Cheetor kissed her tenderly

* * *

 **WARNING! LEMON! (it is light and nondescript, but I am still giving this warning)**

"Please." She whispered

"Of course..." Cheetor removed her underplating exposing her bare form. The mass of black wires in a female shape with a pale grey fake skin covering it "You're beautiful Blackarachnia." Cheetor spoke sincerely

"Say my name." She whispered, kissing his neck "Say it. Again. And again. And again."

" Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia , Blackarachnia , Blackarachnia ." Cheetor repeated kissing down her torso and played with her breasts. Blackarachnia moaned softly, pushing into his touch "You're so soft..." Cheetor kissed her

"I... Have never been touched like this." She purred

"Maybe because we've only fought...not made love." Cheetor kissed her

"Please." She moaned softly

Then... let's be one." Cheetor whispered. He pulled off the last of their underplating revealing their sexual organs

"Not such a "Little" Kitty-Bot." BlackArachnia blushed

"Never was." He smiled

"Ready to be a REAL Mechanoid?" she teased. Cheetor's answer was to kiss her and for his rod to slid into her port "Ah! Hnn!" BlackArachnia hissed as she was still getting used to this.

"You... Feel perfect." Cheetor moaned as his Spark chamber opened, and he kissed her neck

"S-So do you..." BlackArachnia kissed him. She opened her spark chamber as well, energy sparking between them as they pushed their bodies against each other. The two began their union, Cheetor began to thrust slowly as this was their first passionate embrace. The two moaned as one, wanting to feel the other more and more with each second as they kissed and ran their hands over the other

"Y-You're so good." Cheetor moaned between kisses

"Ch... Cheetor... You are amazing!" Blackarachnia moaned back

"Because...it's you...ONLY you!" Cheetor kissed her passionately. The two continued their embrace before, with a mighty moan, they overloaded together and collapsed in Cheetor's old bed

 **LEMON! END! (it is done, finished)**

* * *

"Th-That was..." Cheetor panted

"Yeah...it was..." BlackArachnia agreed

"I love you?" Cheetor smiled

"Y-You do?" BlackArachnia asked

"Yes. I love you Blackarachnia." He nodded

"I love you to...Cheetor." She kissed him.

* * *

*Axalon main room*,

"You...are SUCH a little speedster..." RatTrap commentedVixin had been running around the control room, laughing the entire time

"Must...get it from Cheetor..." Rhinox panted

"I'm FASTER than Daddy!" Vixin cheered, giggling in pride

"Cybertron help us when SHE has a little bot." RatTrap answered

Optimus sighed and picked up the little Cybertronian, who was in Beast Mode "Awe..." Vixen pouted

"Can you stop running please?" Optimus asked kindly

"Okay Uncle Monkey-Face." Vixin giggled

The Maximals and Dinobot's jaws dropped in shock and slight fear "Uncle Monkey-Face?" Optimus deadpanned, his optic twitching for a second

"Yep!" She giggled

'She is gonna get it!' AirRazor panicked

But Optimus smiled and petted the Fox's head "I guess I do have that." Optimus sighed lightly with a chuckle. The Maximal's where shocked at the act in front of them, if any of them had said that he would have possibly punched them! Vixen hugged him lightly as she began to like him so she transformed so she could hug him properly "Ah..." Optimus gently put her down. "You're not a bad kid."

"Uhuh!" she nodded happily, grinning widely

"Why don't we have a tour?" Optimus asked

"I think she's been all round the complex already." RatTrap answered

"Nuuh!" Vixin shook her head childishly

"Come on then." Optimus spoke. Vixin giggled, running after him as he walked away

"THAT was grandfatherly." Tigatron spoke

"Yes." Rhinox nodded

"Still...it's good that he's like this and not angry." AirRazor answered

"True." Rattrap nodded in pure amazement

* * *

*with Optimus and Vixin*

"So do you like the Axalon?" Optimus asked Vixen kindly

"It's fun!" she giggled

"I take it you liked your father's room?" Optimus asked

"The bed was bouncy but it was so plane and boring until he came in with Mommy." she pouted

"Oh REALLY?" Optimus chuckled

"Yes." she nodded innocently

"Well that's your father for you." Optimus showed her the medical room

"Huh?" she asked confusion as Optimus sat her on a bed to run an examination

"He loves being free, running around. He doesn't like being in one place too wrong. As in his room." He explained

"Oh! What's all this?" Vixen asked, looking around the room

"It's the medical room. We come here to fix ourselves from being hurt." Optimus answered

"Am I hurt?" she asked in confusion

"No, but we run diagnostics on each other just to make sure." Optimus answered

"... huh?" she asked in confusion

"Watch this." Optimus scanned his chest to reveal his spark on a screen, the sparking blue orb crackling with life

"Ooooh! What's that?" she asked curiously

"It's my Spark. My life-force." Optimus answered "We all have one. You included."

"Wow." she muttered in amazement

"You want to see?" Optimus asked

"Uh-huh." Vixen smiled

"Okay, don't try to move." Optimus asked kindly and scanned her chest. Vixin fidgeted a bit but tried to stay still, which for a child is very hard "See that? There's your Spark." Optimus chuckled pointing to the screen

"Wow." She muttered

"Half your father's and half your mother's." Optimus explained

"That's why it's beautiful." She smiled

"Exactly." Optimus smiled. "You want to see the Command Centre?"

"Weren't we already in there?" she asked in confusion

"Hmm, I guess we were. You want to see through the front of the ship?" Optimus asked, differing the route.

"Please!" She nodded, giggling

* * *

*With the Predacons*

"Where are Waspinator and Terrasaur?" Megatron slammed his fist in anger

"Not sure." Terantualus asked, before the two crash landed

"M-Megatron..." Terrasaur panted, barley able to stand

"Terrasaur! Waspinator! What on Cybertron happened?!" Megatron snapped

"... The CatBot." Waspinator groaned

"The Cat?! What happened?" Megatron ordered

"We found a cave... He came out... Blasted us." Terrasaur groaned

"Where is this cave?" Megatron asked

"Sector 8." They said, going into Stasis Lock

"Sector 8...Scorpinok you and Terrantulus stay here. I'm going to check that cave." Megatron snarled

"Royalty, allow me." Inferno bowed

"Inferno...you'll go in my place?" Megatron asked

"Of course Royalty." Inferno responded

"Go." Megatron harshly ordered

 **"Beast Mode!"** Inferno transformed and scurried off.

But, unknown to the others, Terantualus had left to his secret lab 'That cave...' he thought to himself 'That GLITCH! I will find her... Make her mine... And DESTROY that Cat-Bot!' he looked around his lab and yelled in anger "Rargh! Where is that device?" He began storming around his cave, looking for something "That... that ridiculous STUPID reprogramming!" he searched frantically for the device "A-HA! Got you!" Terrantulus held in his hand a device that looked like a "dead-man's trigger" with a small computer screen. And Terantualus gave his normal, mad, laugh "She WILL be mine!" Terantulus smiled darkly

* * *

*time skip, Maximal base*

"Thank you for showing me the base Uncle Optimus." Vixen smiled

"You're welcome." Optimus nodded and Cheetor and Blackarachnia entered the bridge

"Hey Big Bot." Cheetor waved, the two clearly happier

"No way... The Kid got Aft before me!" Rattrap groaned

"RATTRAP!" Cheetor and Optimus snapped as the latter covered Vixen's ears.

"What?" He asked and the others didn't say anything but they indicated Vixen. "Oh scrap. Sorry."

"Language!" Blackarachnia hissed, pushing him back

"Eep! Sorry!" RatTrap backed up. Blackarachnia snarled and snipped her pincher at him "Bye." RatTrap sped off

Blackarachnia snarled before Cheetor hugged her from behind "On leave him alone, he's not worth it."

"Y...*Sigh* You're right..." BlackArachnia sighed

"Yes." Cheetor smiled, Optimus raising an eyebrow as their interactions seemed much more loving now

"Uncle Optimus...can you let my ears go please?" Vixen asked

"Okay." He nodded, letting go making her shake her head to clear her ears a bit

"Thank you." Vixen kissed his cheek and then ran to her parents.

"Hello baby." Blackarachnia smiled, hugging her. And somehow Vixin just KNEW her parents where even closer

"Come on, we best head back." Cheetor spoke

"Are you sure?" Blackarachnia asked "It hasn't been that long since we left. I don't think it's safe."

"Well...Only if it's okay with you Optimus." Cheetor answered

"Of course Cheetor." He nodded

"Thanks Big Bot." Cheetor smiled

"Thank you...Optimus." BlackArachnia answered

"... Welcome back to the crew Blackarachnia." Optimus lightly joked

"Don't push it." BlackArachnia stared.

"Speaking of that... You want to look at the bridge?" Cheetor offered, wondering if she wanted to see where she had worked

"Sure, I'd love to see where you spent ALL you time thinking of me and my beautiful body." BlackArachnia teased, making her blush brighter

"... No I didn't." He lied, walking to the bridge, holding his giggling daughter on his shoulders

"Kids." Optimus chuckled lightly

"He's not a child anymore Optimus." Rhinox smiled, walking up behind him

"True...But he's still like my son." Optimus sighed

"This is ridiculous!" Dinobot hissed

"Dinobot, what's ridiculous?" Rhinox asked

"This is not a daycare centre! This is a WAR base!" Dinobot hissed

"It can be both when the needs be." Optimus spoke "Besides they're free to go when they feel comfortable."

"They are liability!" Dinobot hissed

"They're our friends Dinobot. NOT a liability." Optimus answered. Dinobot just snorted, leaving in a huff

"I still think he has a bit of Predacon in him." Rhinox sighed "Not make, but feeling."

"We all know that." Tigatron nodded

"Think he'll warm up to them?" Rhinox asked

"Not any time soon...but I'm hoping." Optimus answered

* * *

*back at the cave*

"Royalty...I've found their cave." Inferno spoke into his comlink

" _Goooooodddd_. What have you found?" Megatron asked

"Computer...resting areas...a RC chamber." Inferno answered "... Pictures." He said, walking towards a collection of pictures

"What pictures?" Megatron asked

"Pictures of the CatBot, the traitor FemaleSpiderBot and... a little bot... a little _FOX_ bot." Inferno answered

"... I see." Megatron frowned "Bring me the pictures and blow the place up."

"Of course Royalty." Inferno pocketed the pictures and began to rig the place to blow up. As he walked from the cave, pictures in hand, the small home was engulfed in flames "It is done." Inferno smiled and scurried away

* * *

And here we go!

I am sorry, but I miscounted. There are only two Chapters left after this one. There are some dark themes in the next chapter but don't worry, we handled as best as we could. We will see you next time!


	8. Nearing the end

**transformeremoji** : He wants the pictures so he knows what his target, Vixin, looks like.

 **SaurusRock625** : We... honestly forgot about the Dead man's switch when we wrote this. Oh well, we decided that it just isn't cannon to this. Also, this is the second to last Chapter man. Just a warning.

WARNING! THERE ARE SOME DARK THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!**

 **Poisonous Love**

 **Chapter 8: Nearing the end  
**

* * *

Back at the Axalon; Cheetor and BlackArachnia were sleeping in their bed, Vixen was sleeping in a separate room of her own, even though the room was right next to theirs "Hmm...Spots..." BlackArachnia nuzzled into her lover's arms

"Yes?" He smiled, rubbing her back

"So soft..." She sleepily spoke

"My fur?" He asked in confusion

"Not JUST your fur..." BlackArachnia teased

"Oh?" He frowned

"We can still cuddle..." she giggled

"True." He smiled, kissing her neck

"Hmm..." they cuddled close. It had been three days since they 'moved back in' with the Axalon and they almost forgot about their cave.

* * *

*with Vixin*

Vixin yawned as she awoke, stretching in Beast Mode "Hmm... Morning all..." She spoke out of routine. She walked out and walked towards the main room, yawning 'I wonder if I can go out...?' She thought. Seeing that no one was there, she transformed and being the sneaky and curious fox she was she snuck out 'Wow...it's different than home. I never noticed when we were running.' Vixen thought as she observed her surroundings instead of a vast forest, in was a wasteland 'Nothing...lives here but Uncles and Aunty...' She explored. She walked around, following her nose 'Strange smells...' She thought then sneezed cutely "Dusty..."

"That it is." A voice said from behind her

"Wh-Who's there?" Vixen asked turning straight around and she saw Megatron, Scorpinock and Inferno there "Who...who're you?" Vixen backed up in fear.

"Oh... Your Mother's old friends." Megatron snarled

"Mommy didn't talk about you..." Vixen edged to flee, taking one step backwards at a time

"Because she betrayed the Colony!" Infero snarled

"MUMMY!" she yelled, running away

"Now, now Inferno..." Megatron calmed Inferno "No need to say that..." But Megatron transformed and grabbed Vixin, picking her up

"Hey! Let me go!" Vixen struggled trying to get free.

"No." Megatron snarled

"Let me. Let me go! Mommy! Daddy!" Vixen called out hoping that they could hear but Megatron then covered her mouth

"Shut up you little brat! We're on the move!" Megatron ordered and with that the three Predicon's ran

'MUMMY, DADDY!' Vixen screamed in her mind since she couldn't scream normally except for a small muffle

* * *

*with the Maximal's, time skip*

"Hmm...that was a good sleep..." RatTrap stretched

"Yea." Cheetor nodded in agreement "I think tomorrow is when we'll head off, look for a good place."

"You sure Whiskers?" RatTrap asked

"Yeah...It's too small here for all of us; and less stress from Dinobot." Cheetor answered

"If you're sure." He nodded

"Cheetor, Cheetor! Where's Vixen?" BlackArachnia panted, running up to them,

"She isn't with you?" Cheetor spoke in worry

"No!" She yelled

"Maybe she's in the bridge of with Optimus or Tigatron?" Cheetor suggested

"I've checked, she ISN'T!" BlackArachnia answered

"I'm going to go look for her!" Cheetor yelled suddenly, eyes widening in fear, before turning to Beast Mode and running out if base

"You're not going alone!" BlackArachnia added transforming to Beast Mode following him

"I'm faster!" Cheetor argued over their com as he ran at top speed

"She's OUR Daughter Cheetor!" BlackArachnia answered

"... Fine." He sighed. As the two raced to find Vixen, Optimus and the others were alert and caught up on what just happened.

"What happened?" Optimus groaned, Rhinox scanning for Vixin's signal

"Vixen is missing. And there're Pred-tracks." RatTrap answered

"As in HOW did it happen?!" He snarled

"Cheetor said that she goes out at times to explore. She probably got taken by them." AirRazor answered

"Darn it." Optimus hissed

"We'll find her. We HAVE to!" Tigatron added

"I TOLD you she was a liability." Dinobot snarled

"She's a child Dinobot. We ALL were at one point." Optimus snapped back. Dinobot just snorted

* * *

*With the Preds*

Vixin whimpered as she awoke, finding herself in a cage with bars of purple energy

"W-Where am I?" Vixen whimpered

"On the Darksyde." A dark voice said

"Are...are you the scary lizard?" Vixen cowered

"Scary lizard? You could say that... _Yeeeeessssss_." Megatron nodded, walking out of the darkness. Vixen cowered into the corner and felt intimidated by the monstrous sized "scary lizard" transformer. "Now... I shall use YOU to bring Blackarachnia and the PussyCat here. _Yeeeeessssss_." Megatron grinned

"W-why're you so mean to my Mummy and Daddy?" Vixen asked

"Because I will kill them." He snarled

"No! Y-You can't do that!" Vixen answered

"I will." He snarled

"No..." Vixen cried. Megatron laughed darkly, walking away 'Mummy, Daddy...help me.' Vixen thought as she covered her ears.

* * *

*with Cheetor and Blackarachnia*

"There it is." Cheetor panted seeing the Predacon base

"I have her signal." Blackarachnia nodded

"We're gonna have too sneak in somehow." Cheetor thought

"Right." She nodded

"Do you have any clue how to get in there Legs?" Cheetor asked "Any hidden vents or something?"

"I have a hidden entrance in my room." She smiled

"Okay good." Cheetor nodded "Lead on Legs."

"Let's save our baby girl." Blackarachnia nodded, running off

* * *

*With Terantulus*

"There she is." Terantualus grinned, finding Blackarachnia's signal "Megatron taking that little bot did more than just get the Cat-Bot here...I really should thank him...but I'll hold THAT off until I have HER!" He grabbed his device, smirking as he walked towards the signal. Terantulus crawled out of his cave as the signal grew stronger. 'I'm coming...my little slave.'

* * *

*with Cheetor and Blackarachnia*

"It should be around here..." BlackArachnia answered. She was moving rocks away from a small hole, when an explosion went off

The two were knocked unconscious as the rubble covered both BlackArachnia and Cheetor

Terantualus smirked as he walked towards them, carrying his gun "Don't they EVER learn?" he smiled darkly

* * *

*time skip*

Cheetor groaned from within the pile of rubble that knocked him unconscious, he strained himself to rise but his servos were acting up from the blast. "Where... What happened?" He groaned, standing up "Ow...Hnn!" Cheetor shook off the debris "Legs...? Legs...Are you okay?" He couldn't find her... But he could feel her. "B-BlackArachnia..." He tried to follow his senses.

Pulling himself up he ran in the direction that his Spark told him to go. He had to save her.

* * *

*with Blackarachnia*

BlackArachnia was restrained to a table, her mind still woozy from the explosion. "What... Happened?" She muttered before she realised she was tied down and reduced to her underplating "What? What is this?!" She struggled. And then... She heard the laugh "Terrantulus..." She whispered in shock and anger

"It is so good you remember me." The purple SpiderBot smirked, walking out of the shadows showing he was even less dressed than Blackarachnia was

"Wh-What's going on? What is this?!" She snapped

"You are supposed to be mine." He snarled

"What're you talking about?" BlackArachnia snapped

"I reprogrammed you when we first got your pod! I made you a Spider! You were supposed to be my slave! My pet!" He snarled "I shall destroy that CatBot for taking what is mine!"

"You can't do that! My Spark and his are perfect for each other!" BlackArachnia answered

"I can reprogram you. You will forget him. Only care about my orders. And force bond our Sparks." He snarled, opening her stomach region to reveal the blue orb that was her life force

"No! No you can't do that!" BlackArachnia struggled trying to rip the bonds off

"I can." He grinned, opening his own chest to reveal a dark green spark and raising the device that would make her his "But first... I will take what that Cat stole before I make it mine." He snarled, dropping the gun and ripping her underplating off as she screamed.

"Get away! Get away you monster!" BlackArachnia screamed, she hated feeling THIS defenceless

Terantualus snarled, sending a spark from his Spark to Blackarachnia's making her scream in agony and made Terantualus gasp and growl in angry. He then grabbed Blackarachnia by the throat and snarled "You... And he... Are already Sparkmates?" He snarled

"So... What?" Blackarachnia hissed

Terantualus snarled and tightened his grip, sending more sparks into Blackarachnia's Spark making her scream in pain again and again and again

It was like every single cord of her body was being slowly and violently ripped from her body

"I. Won't. Let. This. STAND!" Terantualus seethed

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Blackarachnia yelled in pain as she was shocked more and more, her body shaking in agony

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Cheetor felt his Spark hurt, he felt BlackArachnia's pain. He screamed, falling to the floor and clutching his chest as he screamed in pain "No! I... Damn it! I'm on my way!" Cheetor groaned,pulling himself back up

* * *

*Back in the cave*

Terantualus tried to break BlackArachnia's will and replace her Sparkmate's with his own. But not just that, he had stripped himself and her naked "Y-You. WON'T. Have me!" BlackArachnia screamed

"Either that... Or I will just use you for my pleasure." Terantualus snarled, jabbing his device into the side of her head and activating it

"W-What...? Y-Your PLEASURE?!" BlackArachnia panicked

"That IS your purpose." Terantualus taunted, Blackarachnia's head feeling light

"N-No it's not." BlackArachnia tried to defy him feeling a virus growing in her systems

"Yes. It. Is." He snarled, increasing the power of the device

"C-CHEETOR!" BlackArachnia called out as she felt the forging program increasing in strength

"Forget him." He snarled, tightening his grip on her

"NO!" BlackArachnia answered before her mind went blank

"Yes." He grinned as she saw her eyes turn from black to a bright, eerie green "Now...you'll be mine..." Terantualus smiled with razor sharp teeth and then he leaned forwards to forcefully kiss her with her broken mind, but unbroken Spark "You WILL be mine!" Terantualus spoke

"... Yes…. Master." She muttered weakly before she kissed him

* * *

*With Cheetor*

Cheetor was trying to find BlackArachna's signal; something was wrong, it was getting weaker he had to find her immediately. He could feel her spark crying out for him as he ran through the rockey tunnel, but it was almost like it felt defeated "BLACKARACHNIA!" Cheetor roared. He arrived at Terantualus' lab and found a sight... That horrified him to the core. "You!" Cheetor snarled

"The Cat!" Terantualus snapped. Blackarachnia was on her knees, tied down... 'Servicing' Terantualus' rod with her golden lips

"Pet, destroy him." Terantualus ordered, Cheetor near frozen at the sight

"Yes..." BlackArachnia answered hypnotically.

"Legs, this isn't you!" Cheetor called out as he backed up a bit. She stood up, armed with nothing but her claws, her eyes glowing green, and charged at him. Cheetor transformed and tried to hold her down without hurting her but she snarled, having him pinned to the ground as she tried to stab him with her claws "BlackArachnia... It's me! It's Spots!" Cheetor tried to hold her back

"Kill... Master wants... To kill." She said emotionlessly, but he saw the tears falling from her eyes

"BlackArachnia... It's me... It's Cheetor... Your Sparkmate. You're Vixen's mother!" Cheetor tried to reach out to her.

"Master... Wants... Kill..." She muttered, crying harder as her body shook and Terantualus laughed in the background

"See, she's broken. She's MINE!" Terantualus smiled

"Blackarachnia... I love you." He whispered, opening his Spark chamber which sparked at her own open one

"Ah!" She gasped in pleasure, her eyes flickering from green to black "Chee... Tor..." She muttered as her grip loosened

"Yes!" He smiled in pure joy

"NO!" Terantualus gasped in rage

"Chee... tor... Kill... Me..." She muttered, her voice filled with static as her eyes flashed faster between green and black

"No... NEVER!" Cheetor answered, yelling in refusal

"He... Is in... my... system. Every... Circuit... Please... Please... I don't... want t... To hurt you... O... Or Vixin! Please... I love... You... Please." She cried as her body shook "It is... The... Only way... I... Am... Losing to him... Please... I love you."

"I love you too." Cheetor answered tearing up "But I won't kill you."

"Chee... Tor... Please... If... If you... If you love... Me... Then... p... Please... Kill me?" She cried, before her eyes began to stay green longer than black. But she managed to give him one last kiss "I... Beg you."

"... I love you." He whispered as his Spark Chamber remained open but the Cheetah mouth on his face to reveal a gun. And... It fired. Blackarachnia's body shook with her arms being mostly blown away by the force, her legs damaged, her hips damaged. And then... She collapsed on top of him, limp as he cried. Cheetor cried, holding Blackarachnia close "I'm sorry." He cried

"I love you." She whispered and with a last loving look on her facepalte, her systems shut down.

"You... destroyed my toy..." Terantulus shook his head in shock

Cheetor's mind turned to destruction now, how DARE he call his Sparkmate, the mother of their daughter: "a toy"? Neither noticed the blue glow leave Blackarachnia's stomach and pouring into Cheetor's chest, managing to get into his chest just before it closed

"She... Was... Not... A ... TOY!" Cheetor growled as he stood up, gently putting his lovers on the ground lovingly, before he stood tall and yelled at Terantulus while his body changed. Cheetor's spots slowly turned bright purple, his blue turning dark maroon and his yellow turned black

"RARGH! DIE MAXIMAL!" Terantulus screeched

"No...YOU'LL die..." Cheetor snarled lightly

Cheetor pulled out his guns, which had changed like he had, and shot at Terantualus. The Spider-Bot was sent flying, large holes being made through his entire body until he was nothing but scrap. Cheetor's tears flooded his eyes as he destroyed Terantulus and with him dead... He fell to his knees next to his now dead love "BlackArachnia...My Love..." He cried and held her corpse in his arms

He stayed there, crying for what felt like an eternity.

He had killed the one he loved.

* * *

*with the Maximal's*

"Optimus...there...there's something wrong with Cheetor's signal." Rhinox spoke in shock

"What do you mean?" Optimus frowned

"It...it's changed. It's like...he's not COMPLETELY there." Rhinox answered

"Almost like... He mutated."

"How? How did he mutate...?" Optimus asked

"I...I'm not sure." Rhinox answered "It was almost like his emotions and a second Spark entering his body caused his systems to upgrade/alter themselves. But... He is at the Predicon base! And I've got a read on Vixin!" Rhinox said, eyes widening

"Vixen? We have to get there!" RatTrap answered

"Cheetor's already there, I can try and patch into his comm-link." Rhinox answered

"AirRazor will fly to him and take him to Vixin, we will save her." Optimus said, walking away "Everyone else distract the Predicons."

'This is insane...' Dinobot thought 'But...honourable.'

"Move out AirRazor. Prime Jet's: On!" Optimus ordered, flying out of the base

"Beast Mode!" the Maximals and Dinobot transformed and raced to Cheetor's location

* * *

*With Cheetor*

Cheetor had left a Maximal signal tracker next to Blackarachnia's body, walking through Terantualus' lab towards the Predicon base. He was slightly injured from the sneak attack blast that Terantualus did to knock he and Blackarachnia out. The signal was so the others would get Blackarachnia's body and bring it back to base.

He wanted to... But he had to save his daughter. The last part of Blackarachnia in the world. 'I'll find you...I'll find you Vixen.' Cheetor thought. his now dark maroon hand clenched in a fist, shaking "And I'll KILL any Pred in my way!" Cheetor snarled

That was when he heard what sounded like jets near the cave entrance. Optimus and AirRazor where there. Flying is fast.

"Optimus...Razor..." Cheetor panted He heard them walk in. He heard them gasp and talking, and then more running. Soon Optimus walked towards him, AirRazor must have taken Blackarachnia's body back

"Cheetor...What...what happened?" Optimus asked

"Ask Teranulus." Cheetor answered

"Cheetor?" Optimus frowned, working it out himself but needing the confirmation

Cheetor sighed, calming down as he held back tears "... I killed her. He tried to make her his toy. He tried breaking her. He... Nearly did it. She wanted me to kill her... She begged me to save her from him. I... Killed her." Cheetor cried, the shadows stopping Optimus from seeing the changes in his body

"Cheetor..." Optimus gasped in shock

"Optimus, we're coming home...I've got her." AirRazor answered through her comms

"You better go; I'm not leaving without Vixen." Cheetor answered

"No. I'm not leaving you alone Cheetor." Optimus frowned "I will help you and Vixin."

"Big bot... I've lost my SparkMate... I'm not losing my father too." Cheetor answered

"... I'm not losing my son OR my Granddaughter." The gorilla bot said

Cheetor purred darkly and solemnly "...Then let's shred some Preds."

Optimus nodded, the group walking out

* * *

*At the Predacon base*

"Where is Terantulus? His signal is gone." Megatron ordered before explosions went off "WHAT?!" He yelled

"My Daddy and Mummy are here to beat you up!" Vixin cheered

"Don't count on it. It'll take more than a spider and a overgrown pussy cat to..." Megatron answered but was interrupted by another explosion "TEAM! DESTROY THE MAXIMAL'S!" He roared

"Oh...Waszzzpinator thinkszzz thiszzz iszzz a bad plan." Waspinator buzzed

"DO IT!" He roared

"Meep! Yeszzz Megatron. Waszzzpinator Terrorizzze!" Waspinator transformed

"TERRASAUR! SCORPINOCK! GO AS WELL!" Megatron ordered

"Yes Megatron. **Terrorise**!" the two answered and transformed

"They're gonna beat you up!" Vixin sang

"Silence!" Megatron rattled the cage.

"Hands. Off. My. Daughter." Cheetor growled as he arrived, the light of the lava illuminating him

"The Cat?" Megatron squinted

"Daddy?" Vixen asked "Where...where's mummy?"

"... She... She... She said she loved you Vixin." Cheetor frowned, walking towards Megatron as he pulled out a sword that was shaped like his tail

"What is THAT?!" Megatron unsheathed his tail-sword.

"You don't remember me Megatron?" Cheetor growled, charging and slashing Megatron

"The Cat?! What happened to YOU?" Megatron focused in

"My lover..." Cheetor said sadly before snapping himself calm "I am here for my daughter. Ready Optimus?"

"Ready." Optimus stomped in

Optimus readied his arm cannons and fired, knocking Megatron back as Cheetor charged "RARGH!" Cheetor roared as he slashed into Megatron's chest

Megatron stumbled back, covering his chest "You're STILL a little Cat-Bot!" Megatron insulted him

"I may be little. But I have someone to protect." Cheetor frowned as both he and Optimus double teamed the purple dino

"ARGH!" Megatron screamed to the combined amount of Optimus and Chetor

Cheetor jumped over Optimus shoulders, kicking Megatron in the face before the Leader did an upwards slash over Megatron's chest. Cheetor then tripped him up, Megatron then being blasted in the chest by Optimus' arm cannon.

"ARGH!" Megatron was now becoming more scrap than Predacon.

"Stay down Megatron." Optimus spoke

"Daddy...Can...can you let me out now?" Vixen asked

"Of course sweetie." Cheetor smiled, walking towards the cave revealing his new... Colours... To his daughter.

"D-Daddy...? You're not Daddy. He's not your colour." Vixen spoke in worry

"It IS me, baby girl." He smiled, rubbing her head softly. She sniffed, taking in his scent and laying attention to his voice

"Y-You look different...but...Daddy!" Vixen cried happily. Cheetor smiled as he broke the lock, letting her jump into his arm "Daddy!" Vixen cried into his shoulder

Cheetor hushed her lightly and stroked her back "I'm here...I'm here baby girl." Kissing her furred head he whispered "I'm here."

* * *

As the title said, this is the second to last chapter. We are NEARING the end. And yes, we had some very dark moments here.

Cheetor's new look is based on two things: The Fox-Kid's and Armada repaints of his Transmetal form.


	9. The End

Wow... I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Don'#t worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Beast Wars

* * *

 **BEAST WARS!**

 **Poisonous Love**

 **Chapter 9: The End  
**

* * *

Outside, running back to the Maximal base Cheetor and Optimus had transformed back to their animal forms with Vixen holding on for dear life to her father. But she WAS asking about her mother...and quite frankly Cheetor couldn't tell her what had happened so he stayed silent. He saw the others battling the three Predicon's

"They need help." Optimus spoke

"I'm taking her home." Cheetor said, running faster

"We'll catch up." Optimus nodded

Cheetor nodded, running faster. So fast he nearly caused a sonic boom "Whoa...!" Vixen held on tighter as she held onto her father. The two soon arrived back at base, entering with a sigh "Is...is my fur still on?" Vixen asked still holding onto her father, visibly shaking

"Yes." Cheetor smiled as he turned to robot mode, scared of what he would see when he got in

"Is...is Mummy in there?" Vixen asked, still shaking

"... I believe so." Cheetor muttered, not wanting to see his lovers dead body again. Even though he felt warmness against his Spark 'What...what's this feeling?' Cheetor thought

"Can we see her?" Vixen asked

"... I... Don't know." Cheetor muttered as the lift rose and they reentered the base

"Oh man...I REALLY hope they're okay...WOW! C-Cheetor?" RatTrap asked seeing his friend

"Yeah...it's me RatTrap." Cheetor smiled

"What happened to you?" Rattrap asked

"Don't know. Don't care." Cheetor said "Where... Is she?"

"She...she's in the med-bay." RatTrap answered

Cheetor nodded, walking to the MedBay while holding Vixin's hand "Is...is Mummy okay?" Vixen asked covering her mouth in worry.

"... No. No she isn't." Cheetor finally admitted. Vixin gasped and ran to the medbay, Cheetor walking behind her weakly. He didn't want to see this again. But what he was shocked to see as he entered... Was Rhinox sitting next to Blackarachnia's body... FIXING it! "Rhinox? Y-You're fixing her?" Cheetor gasped

"Yes; I am." Rhinox nodded without leaving his gaze on BlackArachnia's wounds

"But... She..." Cheetor muttered

"She is not dead Cheetor. Her Spark went somewhere else as her body shut down, being kept safe and stopping her from being one with the Matrix." Rhinox explained "The blast missed her SparkChamber, her Spark moving to the formally yellow body near her with an open spark chamber."

"...Back at the cave..." Cheetor aimed for his Sparkport

"I am going to fix her internal systems and her skeletal structure, as well as remove all of Terantualus' programming. Then you put her spark back in her, she will be kept in Stasis Lock so she doesn't go into shock, and then she will be put into the CR Chamber with that." Rhinox explained, ending with pointing at a Stasis Pod with a Sparkless ProtoForm

"So...she'll come back?" Cheetor asked with hope

"She hasn't left yet." Rhinox said, tapping Cheetor's chest "However she doesn't have a mind. She doesn't have a body. She is just a soul. Raw emotion. I am sure you felt a warm feeling in your spark when you were sad? That was her. She felt your sadness, as she is flouting in darkness. She doesn't know what it is, but she hates it. So she tries and makes you happy."

"She's the best..." Cheetor smiled lightly

"That's Mummy." Vixen smiled Before she tilted her head in confusion "Wait... Mommy is in Daddy?"

"In a manner of speaking." Rhinox nodded

"... I am so confused." Vixin pouted

"Mummy...she's 'here' Vixen...we're going to get her back." Cheetor answered pointing to his Spark and knelt down to Vixen's eye level.

"Er... Do you have the scanner?" Cheetor asked Rhinox to show Vixin

"It's right here." Rhinox handed that over to Cheetor.

"I guess you don't know what this is?" Cheetor asked

"Uncle Optimus showed me. It scans your Spark." Vixen answered innocently. Cheetor nodded and scanned his chest. And in the screen, two Sparks appeared "Wow..." Vixen gazed in awe "Is...that one...?" she pointed and hoped that it was BlackArachnia's

"That's Mommy." Cheetor nodded

"And what changed your body." Rhinox added, still working

"She said that I couldn't change my spots." Cheetor joked

"You can't. But SHE can." Rhinox nodded

"Will Mummy be asleep long?" Vixen asked

"I don't know. It will take a while for Uncle Rhinox to finish fixing her body." Cheetor smiled, hugging her

"Okay...I'm sorry for exploring." Vixen sniffled

"It's not your fault." He frowned, hugging her closely

"It is...if I didn't leave...Mummy'd still be here..." Vixen cried

"No. He would have caught her eventually." Cheetor soothed

"Still..." Vixen nuzzled into her father's neck.

"Come on...let's leave Uncle Rhinox so he can work." Cheetor stroked her head while picking her up.

"Okay." She muttered weakly

As the two went outside the other Maximals returned, the fight with the Preds was done...for today at least and they had taken out Terantualus and heavily damaged Megatron. "Those Preds won't be attacking US any time soon..." AirRazor commented

"Good." Optimus nodded

"Are Vixen and Cheetor safe?" Tigertron asked

"We're fine Big Cat." Cheetor met them half-way.

"What... WHAT?!" Tigatron gasped "What happened to you?!"

"BlackArachnia." Cheetor answered

"Mummy." Vixen spoke at the same time.

"Her Spark... Is in here." Cheetor sighed, putting his hand on his Spark chamber

"I... Understand." Optimus nodded

"Huh?" Rattrap frowned

"Sometimes when two Sparks enter the same body if alters their body." Optimus explained

"Hey err...does it change the holder back if the second Spark leaves?" RatTrap asked

"No. The mutations/alterations stay." Optimus replied

"You know...I can live with that." Cheetor smiled "I'm like... I dunno... 'Night Slash Cheetor'." He joked

There was a 'Really?' aura around the Maximals...which was broken by Vixen saying "I like it Daddy."

"Thanks." He smirked

"Come on...We best get some CR repair..." RatTrap groaned

"No, the others need it more than me." Cheetor waved off

"Kind of what I meant buddy." RatTrap answered

"... Oops." He muttered

"Down't worry. We know you think of others." Tigatron smiled

Cheetor nodded, patting his brother's shoulder "Go on...We've got some stuff to catch up on." Cheetor smiled and turned to Vixen

"Yes Daddy." She smiled

Dinobot saw Terantualus's destroyed scrap of a body...He knew that Cheetor WOULD do anything to protect Vixen...but he felt like his judgement was clouded but, at the same time... He took down an enemy soldier 'His daughter is a liability...but she gives him a reason to fight...' Dinobot thought 'It is... Interesting.'

* * *

*With Cheetor and Vixen*

Cheetor and Vixin where in Cheetor's room just... Holding each other after the day's events "Daddy...I love you." Vixen mumbled into her father's muzzle

"I love you to." He smiled

"When we get home...we'll give Mummy a BIG "Welcome Home" party." Vixen smiled

"Yes we will." Cheetor smiled

"Can we invite our Uncles and Aunt?" Vixen asked

"Of course we can." Cheetor smiled "And they are YOUR Aunts and Uncles." Vixen giggled and hugged Cheetor smiling.

* * *

*With Rhinox*

Rhinox's red eyes where focused as he was carefully welding together wires, replacing components and fixing Blackarachnia's body's skeletal structure frame. BlackArahnia's eyes remained blank as she seemed to stare into oblivion, she was like a corpse "We'll get you back BlackArachnia. Your daughter and husband need you." Rhinox whispered. He was nearly finished with the internal repairs. He just needed to scan her programming and find ALL of Terantualus' reprogramming "Okay...this should be the last of it." Rhinox examined as he connected the last wires.

Nodding he plugged cables into her head and chest area, typing away at his computer. This was going to take a while.

* * *

*With the other Maximals*

"Aaaaaahhhhhh, that was good!" Rattrap sighed happily as he walked out of the CR Chamber

"Hmm... I'll agree to that." AirRazor stretched out Tigatron nodded, wrapping an arm around her "Hmm... Warm..." AirRazor smiled

"That you are." He nodded

"How'd you think your little niece will take this?" AirRazor asked

"She'd probably wonder when we'll have Bots her age." Tigatron chuckled

"I doubt she even knows what it is." Rattrap scoffed

"Her age? She seems...err...how old is Vixen?" Tigatron asked

"A few months?" Optimus shrugged

"Yeah...but mentally and physically she seems...seven...maybe eight?" Tigatron answered

"I would say so." Rattrap nodded "Think she might want to be a Maximal?" RatTrap asked

"Doubt it." Tigatron scoffed a bit

"Still...we could always make her something nice." AirRazor answered, the others nodding at that

"What does she like? Other than her parents and us." Optimus asked. At that they all looked down, not knowing the answer to that

"We COULD ask her." RatTrap asked

"AFTER her mother is back." Optimus ordered

"Definitely." they agreed.

* * *

*time skip- Cheetor's dream*

 _Cheetor was thinking about BlackArachnia, how he would feel her warmth again and how Vixen would have her mother back. And inside his mind, it was also true. Inside his mind he was flouting around in an endless void, before he felt an set of slim arms wrap around his waist "BlackArachnia?" He whispered_

 _"You know it Spots..." She whispered back_

 _"This is a dream." He said sadly, not that he didn't enjoy just being in her arms_

 _"No... It is our Sparks." She said, kissing his neck_

 _"We ARE a match..." He smiled sadly. "She misses you."_

 _"I know." She whispered_

 _" **I** miss you..." Cheetor admitted_

 _"You don't have to. I'm here." She whispered, turning his face to meet hers_

 _"I know..." Cheetor tried to kiss her and while he touched her, he didn't feel it. He did feel the warmth and the love he did when he kissed her though_

 _"I will ALWAYS be here." BlackArachnia smiled_

 _"I know." he smiled_

* * *

*outside of Cheetor's mind*

Cheetor was asleep, smiling happily. On the other side of the room was Vixen who was snuggling in her own bed, she didn't want to leave here JUST yet. She was glad her Daddy was happy though. She was also dreaming of her mother and all of them having different colours...though she DID love her own natural colours

She thought her yellow fur and black metal was beautiful, but she thought of all the silly colours she could do like red with blue swirls, stripy purple and yellow...innocent thoughts and she giggled lightly at said thoughts. Then she thought of the others being different colours. Optimus being bright green with blue patches, Dinobot being carnation pink with bluebell purple. She woke up, laughing at that, and nearly falling out of the bed "Huh? Wh-what...Oh...all a dream..." Vixen pouted but looking at her dad, she smiled 'At least Daddy is colourful still.' Vixen thought "And his black fur makes him match Mommy!"

"Hmm..." Cheetor hummed and turned slightly. Vixin giggled, licking her father's cheek. Cheetor felt the kind lick and commented lightly "Thanks baby girl..." His green eyes slowly opened, smiling

"Morning Daddy." Vixen smiled

"Morning." He smiled

"Sleep well?" The two asked each other. They both smiled and laughed

"Come on, let's say hi to everyone." Cheetor stretched out

"Okay!" Vixin nodded, stretching out like Cheetor did to copy use father

"Careful, you don't need any of MY bad habits." Cheetor chuckled

"But Daddy's funny!" She giggled as they walked out

"Well...You know." Cheetor chuckled. She laughed, the two walking through the base

"Cheetor, I need your help." Rhinox asked

"Huh?" Cheetor frowned, turning to robot mode and walking towards him

"I've managed to fix her body and all her circuits Cheertor, all she needs now: is her Spark." Rhinox spoke

"While she in Stasis Lock?" Cheetor asked

"Yes." He nodded "Otherwise she would go into shock."

Cheetor nodded, opening his Spark chamber and revealing both Sparks "Cybertron let this work..." Cheetor whispered. He gently placed Blackarachnia's spark back into her body before her body was lowered into the liquid metal that was the ProtoForm's dead body, the pod closing

"Now to put her into a CR Chamber." Rhinox nodded

"Let me help." Cheetor asked as he put his hand on top of the pod lightly

Rhinox nodded, lifting the pod up "She is reconnecting with her body and systems, the CR Chamber will combine the unused material and remake her body beyond what we could."

"Thank you Rhinox, I can't thank you enough." Cheetor spoke

"You're welcome Cheetor." He smiled "She should be fully fixed by sunset."

"Before or after? If before...I want to see the sun go down with her...see the nights roll in." Cheetor smiled

"During." Rhinox explained "No idea about the exact time."

"Okay...I guess I can't have everything right?" Cheetor chuckled

"She might be done in time." Rhinox smiled

"Hey, I can hope." Cheetor smiled. Rhinox nodded, patting his shoulder

"C-Can I see Mummy?" Vixen asked as she was peeking around the door corridor

"She's not better yet." Cheetor replied

"Okay..." Vixen frowned, then ran to her Uncle Rhinox and hugged him "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." he smiled

"She'll be better off sunset." Cheetor smiled

"Okay. Better to be safe than sorry." Vixen nodded

"Where's you learn that." Cheetor frowned

"...I overheard Mummy use it when you got hurt back at home." Vixen answered

"That was ONE time!" He groaned

"Really?" Rhinox chuckled

"I nearly blew myself up." Cheetor muttered

"Yep. Sounds like you." Rhinox nodded

"Shut it." Cheetor frowned

"Come on...I bet the others are waiting on you two." Rhinox smiled

Cheetor nodded, picking Vixin up and following the gentle giant

* * *

*With the other Maximals*

The other Maximal's where working, typing away at the computers "Okay...I've got checked the radars: no Preds." RatTrap answered

"Good, I'll go check on Cheetor and Vixen." Optimus nodded

"Mind if we take a break Optimus?" AirRazor asked

"Sure." Optimus responded

"I doubt the Predacons WOULD attack after last time. Terantulus is gone and Megatron is licking his wounds." Tigatron commented

"Then we should attack and destroy them! Whipe them out!" Dinobot hissed

"We're NOT them Dinobot. We don't attack anyone wounded. Enemy or otherwise." Optimus answered

"This is a WAR." Dinobot hissed

"AND WE ARE SCIENTISTS!" Optimus yelled a line everyone wanted him to actually admit for a long time

"Y-you're scientists?!" Dinobot snarled

"You know this Dinobot." Optimus hissed "You know are ship wasn't a war ship, and you know we aren't soldiers. You and those Predicon's stole the Golden Disk and ran, we were forced to be the ones closest to chase you. We were NEVER supposed to do this!" Dinobot hissed, it had been a long time since their original missions. He didn't want to admit he had forgotten "This war... Was an accident." Optimus said one last time, turning away from Dinobot

'This is all Megatron's fault.' Dinobot snarled to himself

* * *

*time skip*

It was nearing sunset, Cheetor was looking out to the front of the Axalon with his daughter "Should we go in and check in Mommy?" Cheetor asked

"Yeah, you think she'll be alright daddy?" Vixen asked

"Your Uncle Rhinox would make sure she's fine." Cheetor smiled

"Hmm." Vixen smiled and hugged her father

Cheetor hugged her back as he stood up, walking inside with Vixin in his arms

* * *

*in the medical bay*

Rhinox was keeping an eye on BlackArachnia's vitals, she was making a speedy recovery "Is she ready Rhinox?" Cheetor asked

"Yes. All we have to do is open the pod." Rhinox answered

"Go on Daddy!" Vixin giggled excitedly

"Wait..." Cheetor stopped for a few seconds as the light indicating the CR chamber was finished shining. As it turned off, Cheetor smiled and opened the door "Now..."

Steam filled the room as the clicking of heels could be heard, a gold and black figure appearing A soft groan came out of the new figure. "Hmm..."

"Mommy!" Vixin cheered

"Oof...hmm... it's good to hold you again Baby-Girl..." BlackArachnia smiled holding her daughter in her arms

"Mommy... Your arms feel different." Vixin frowned as the steam faded, revealing Blackarachnia's modified form

"Well...I may LOOK different...but I'm still your Mummy." BlackArachnia smiled. The first thing everyone noticed was that she had proper HANDS! She had pure black hands with golden thumbs. Along her forearms where spikes that looks like they could be turned around as blades, her arms still being striped black and gold. She did not have the eight legs on her arms either. Her waist looked different. Instead of the spider face being there; it was solid black with a small golden hourglass in the middle with a golden line going around her waist like a belt. Coming off her hips where two sets of spikes made out of Spider legs, two legs on each side. They both spiked up like horns, two sets of 'w's. Just above her exhaust was a spider thorax, a large black and gold one. And under her transparent chest was faintly her spider head showing that she transformed differently now. And finally her legs where solid gold, curved, looking like they were made out of spider legs with a slight heel and the top of her foot was purple. But besides that, she looked normal

"Wow...you look amazing BlackArachnia." Cheetor smiled

"Cheetor." She smiled, pulling away from Vixin and hugged him

"You look as beautiful as ever." Cheetor smiled but at the same time he remembered killing her... And shuddered "You're alive." He cried softly, hugging her tightly

BlackArachnia hushed him and whispered "It's alright...we're back together Spots..."

"I... I love you." He sniffed

"I love you too." She kissed him "And I forgive you." She whispered. Cheetor grinned at that, his eyes shinning "Nice new colours by the way Whiskers. I guess SOME cheetah CAN change their spots." She joked, before pulling him into a deep kiss

"Ew..." Vixen groaned lightly but hugged the two of them.

The family was back together.

* * *

And there we go, the end of Beast Wars: Poisonous Love!

Now everyone, the sequel shall come. Be patient. But don't expect it anytime soon. And BlackArachnia's new body is her new Takara Toy


End file.
